Time to Kill
by Johnny Doggspitt
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater. Not that he wants to be one, mind you, but if one must, one must. His first official task as a Death Eater is to destroy that which has irked the Dark Lord for years on end: Harry Potter. DMHP set after 5th year AU.
1. Chapter 1

Time to Kill Johnny Doggspitt Rated PG-13 Disclaimer: All characters and such belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros., and anyone else I happen to be forgetting. I make no money from my stories. 

Time to Kill

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, your first task as a Death Eater is to kill Harry Potter."

Draco contained the urge to scream _Are you insane?_ After all, when the Dark Lord gave an order, you followed it. If Voldemort said jump, you said 'How high?' If he said he wanted Harry Potter's head on a platter, you said 'Medium or well done?'

Not that Draco _wanted_ to be a Death Eater, mind you. No, he despised the whole lot of them. But with Lucius Malfoy, it was the same as Voldemort: follow orders or be killed, family or not. Period.

Draco had no clue as to how exactly he would go about killing Potter. He raked his brain, trying to think of ways to get out of this task. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ Potter dead, it was just that he didn't want to do it himself.

_Oh, who am I kidding?_ Draco thought angrily. _I don't want him dead at all!_ Ever since he had laid eyes on the black-haired, be-speckled boy, he had had a major crush on the youth.

Draco had always figured that Harry would die during the war, and while the thought terrified him, he had always figured that Harry would die knowing about Draco's affections for him. But how would Draco tell him now? "Hiya, Harry! Look, I know we've been rivals for all these years, but secretly, I'm in love with you! Oh, by the way, Voldemort's assigned me to kill you!" No, it just couldn't be done that way. Harry would never be able to know of Draco's feelings. It was just better like that.

But if he couldn't let Harry know of his feelings, then he could at least start being a bit more civil to him. Draco vowed to make sure that, for however long Harry had left on Earth, he wouldn't have a single enemy at Hogwarts. And, if it could be arranged, perhaps he might just get one more friend.

On the train ride to Hogwarts, Draco skipped out on the prefect's meeting in order to be able to talk to Harry alone.

As he walked into the famous boy's compartment, he found him reading Quidditch Through the Ages. Draco mentally rolled his eyes. How many times had Harry read that book? He cleared his throat and Harry looked up sharply.

"Potter," Draco said, inclining his head slightly.

"Malfoy," Harry responded, clearly confused.

"Alright, Potter, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up." He sat down across from Harry. "I have been doing some thinking-"

"Oh, Slytherins do that, do they?" Harry asked spitefully.

"-and I've decided that this rivalry between us is actually extremely stupid," he continued as though the other boy hadn't said anything. "After all, we're really not all that different. I suppose what I'm proposing is…well…would you like to get a Butterbeer with me?"

Harry started at him. "What are you on about, Malfoy?"

Draco put on an innocent face. "Nothing! I just thought that, what with the war and all, we could put our differences aside!"

Harry was looking even more suspicious. "Alright, Malfoy, I don't know what you've got up your sleeve-"

"There's nothing up my sleeve. Bring your wand if you think you'll need it. I'm not going to _kill_ you or anything." _Ooh, big lie,_ he thought. _Not a good way to start a possible friendship._

"Can I bring Ron and Hermione?"

Draco scowled. "I'd rather you not. I'm trying to be civil to you, not them." Harry narrowed his eyes at him and Draco quickly reconsidered. "Oh, fine, I'll _try_ to be nice to them, but I want you to come alone."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I will if you will."

Draco sighed. "I will."

"No Crabbe and Goyle?"

"No, they'll stay in Slytherin."

"Promise?"

"Good lord, Potter, you just don't give it a rest, do you?"

"Watch it, Malfoy, I just might decline your invitation."

"Alright, alright," Draco acquiesced. "I promise, no Crabbe and Goyle. Happy now?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah, sure, alright. But I still don't understand why you want me to do this."

"Honestly, Potter, is it so hard to comprehend that I could possibly wish to be friends with you?"

Harry stared at him. "Yes."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Saturday at nine, got it?"

Harry blinked stupidly. "What, we're going to sneak out?"

Draco sighed. Harry really needed to stop looking so clueless. It was obvious that he didn't know how cute he was when he was being stupid. "Is that a problem? It seems you've never had a problem with that before."

"How are you planning to get out?"

"Well, from what I've been told, you seem to have a way to get out without being caught."

"And you're expecting me to share," Harry assumed.

Draco shrugged. "More hoping than expecting, actually. It's up to you."

Harry seemed to consider it for a second. He sighed. "Sure, why not."

"Good. Saturday at nine."

"Right," Harry said uncertainly.

Draco stalked out of the compartment and came face to face with Weasley and Granger.

Draco remembered his promise to Harry. He would attempt to be kind, even if it killed him.

"Weasley, Granger," he said, nodding to both of them. He felt their bewildered looks on his back as he walked off.

"I don't know, Malfoy," Harry said uncertainly. "This kinda sounds like a date."

It was Friday afternoon, and Harry had caught up to Draco out on the lawn.

Draco stared at him. "A _date_? Why on earth would it be a date?"

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know. It just sort of…sounds like one."

"Well, as far as _I'm_ aware, it's not. Why, do you want it to be?" he asked with a grin.

"No!" Harry exclaimed loudly, making half the students in the area look at him. "No," he said softer. "Of course not. I was just hoping you didn't mean for it to be."

"No. Just two enemies hoping to forge a friendship."

"Good," Harry said, breathing a sigh of relief that made Draco's heart sink.

"Weasley put it into your head that it was a date, didn't he?"

Harry blushed. "Yeah, he suggested it."

Draco snorted. "Figures he would come up with something like that."

"Watch it, Malfoy," Harry warned.

"Alright, alright," Draco conceded. "Where are we going to meet tomorrow?"

"You're asking _me_?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, you're the one who's showing the way to sneak out."

Harry sighed. "Fine. Meet me by the statue of the one-eyed witch. You know, the one with the hump."

"Right. Se you tomorrow, Potter." Draco walked off to join Blaise and Pansy in a game of Dunk-the-First-Year, in which Slytherins threw first years into the lake. It was really rather fun.

Harry arrived at the one-eyed witch just in time to see Draco appear out of thin air.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "How'd you do that?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Potter, do you really think you're the only wizard with an invisibility cloak?" he asked, folding up said item.

Harry stared at him. "How did you know I had one?"

"Well, one, I just saw you take it off, and two, your head was floating around in Hogsmeade in third year. I'm not so stupid that I didn't figure it out."

Harry grinned sheepishly, and Draco felt the familiar pang of attraction in the pit of his stomach.

_No!_ he said to himself. _I will not feel this! Not now, while it's just the two of us…alone…about to sneak out together…_ He forced the thoughts out of his head. This was no time to get attracted. He was here purely to be _friends_. That was all.

Harry had walked up to the statue, and now turned back to Draco. "I'm not so sure about this, Malfoy."

"You're not getting cold feet now, are you?" Draco asked exasperatedly.

"No, I'm just not sure I want you to know my may out of the school."

Draco sighed. "All right, how about this: I'll turn around so I can't see, and you do whatever it is you have to do."

"Do you mind if I put a silencing charm on you so you can't hear the spell I have to use?"

"Sure, why not," Draco sighed. The things he did for love.

He turned and heard Harry whisper the appropriate spell, and the world went completely silent.

_Honestly_, Draco thought. _Would it really kill him to just let me see?_

The sound came back in a rush. "Alright," Harry said. "Let's go."

Draco turned to see Harry climbing into the witch's hump. "Hurry up!" Harry urged, then dropped from sight.

Draco quickly jumped up into the hump and slid down. "Not the most pleasant place to be, is it?" he asked sarcastically, eyeing the dingy floors and moldy walls.

"Don't' complain. It's getting us where we want to go."

They walked along the corridor in silence, although it wasn't uncomfortable. Occasionally, one of the boys would start a conversation, but they eventually lapsed into an almost friendly silence. Draco often had to contain the urge to reach out and take the other boy's hand. Perhaps this friendship thing would be harder than he thought. How could he have a normal friendship without letting his feelings get in the way? It seemed impossible.

Soon enough, they arrived at their destination. Harry climbed out of the trap door and offered Draco a hand to help him out.

They tiptoed quickly up the cellar stairs. Luckily, the shop hadn't closed yet and there was no one around, so they could get out without tripping an alarm or being caught.

Finally, they arrived at the Three Broomsticks.

"I have to admit, Potter, it's a handy way to get here," Draco said as they walked into the popular hangout.

"Yeah, well, don't get any ideas about using it." Harry warned him. "I'm the only one who knows the password."

Draco smirked. It was amazing how he could tell when Harry was lying. Knowing Harry, he had probably learned the password from the Weasley twins, and had told it to the youngest Weasley boy and Granger.

He walked confidently up to Madame Rosmerta. "Evening, Rose. We'll take two Butterbeers, unless you're finally going to give into my charms and let us have something a little stronger." He raised his eyebrows seductively.

Madame Rosmerta laughed. "Isn't it a little early in the year for you to be sneaking down here, Draco?"

"It's never too early to come down here and see your beautiful face, Rosie," Draco said innocently. Behind him, Harry rolled his eyes.

Rosmerta plopped two Butterbeers down in front of the boy. "Nice try, Master Malfoy. Maybe I'll buy into your tricks when you're older."

Draco smirked at her, picked up the Butterbeers, and followed Harry to a table near the back.

After a few moments of sipping their drinks in silence, Harry asked, "So, _Draco_, was there a reason you asked me down here, or are we going to sit here and stare at each other all night?"

_That would be nice_, Draco thought, eyeing Harry's tight chest. Aloud, he said, "Oh, I don't know. I didn't really consider what we'd actually _do_ here." He thought for a moment. "Actually, I _do_ have something we could discuss. Just to make conversation."

"And that would be…?"

"How did we become enemies in the first place?" Draco asked, curious to hear Harry's view on it.

"Actually, I believe it was because you are a rude, smarmy, selfish, spoiled git," Harry said smoothly.

Draco gaped at the other boy. "I most certainly am not!" he protested. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not!" Draco insisted.

"Yes, you are, Malfoy. You're just too thick to see it."

"I am not! Maybe I used to be, but don't you think I might have changed in six years?"

Harry considered him. "No, Malfoy, I don't. You're not capable of changing."

Draco could not believe what he was hearing. "How can you say that? You don't even know me! Maybe I've changed so much that you wouldn't even recognize me!"

"I don't know…it would have to be a pretty major change."

Draco sighed. "Fine. Then maybe there _wasn't_ a point to coming here. I guess there's no hope for any kind of peace between us." He reached forward to grab hi butterbeer off the table.

"Now, wait, Malfoy, I didn't mean-" He stopped short, staring at Draco's arm.

Draco looked down and realized that the sleeve of his shirt had pulled up some and was halfway revealing the Dark Mark, which was eternally etched into his skin.

"What is that?" Harry whispered, still staring at the mark.

"It's nothing," Draco said quickly, pulling his sleeve back down.

Harry grabbed the other boy's arm and shoved the sleeve up, gaping at what he saw. "You're a _Death Eater_?" he whispered angrily.

"How observant of you, Potter," Draco spat, pulling his arm back. "Then again, seeing as I'm such a _horrible_ person, this shouldn't surprise you!"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I guess I always thought you would become one, but deep down, I never thought you'd actually take the Mark."

"I didn't want to," Draco admitted softly. "It hurt a lot. It still hurts, actually…but not my arm."

"You didn't want to become a Death Eater?"

Draco shook his head. "No. I hate them. Voldemort's going about this Mudblood thing the wrong way. If he wanted to speak out against them, he could find a better way to do it."

Harry stared at him. "But you agree with him that muggle-borns shouldn't be allowed in the Wizarding World."

"Not entirely," Draco said slowly. "I really don't know what to approve of. I used to just think that whatever my father said was right, but now I'm not so sure." He sighed. "All I know is that I hate this Mark. I don't want it! But it was either take it or die."

Harry looked at him with something resembling concern. "What's your first task?"

Draco looked up at him sharply. "What?"

"Your first task. All new Death Eaters get a fist task that they must complete, don't they?"

"Yes…" Draco said reluctantly.

"So what's yours?"

"I…I'd rather not say."

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Draco sighed. He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "Because maybe if I don't say it out loud, I can pretend I don't have to do it."

"Maybe if you _do_ say it, I can help you get out of doing it."

Draco laughed bitterly. "And why would you do that?"

"I want to help you! You shouldn't have to do this task if you don't want to!"

"Unfortunately, this isn't something you can help me with. Professor Snape can help me."

"Why can't I?"

"You just can't! I don't feel like telling you."

Harry looked at him strangely, as if he had just realized something. "Oh, now I get it!"

"What?" Draco asked. "What do you get?"

"Your first task has something to do with me, doesn't it?"

Draco looked at the floor. "No! Of course not!" he said, a little too quickly.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You might as well tell me. I'm going to find out sooner or later." Draco continued to stare at the ground. "Look, Malfoy," Harry whispered dangerously, leaning forward. "If this has something to do with me, you had better tell me what it is!"

"Or what?" Draco asked challengingly, looking up at the other boy.

"I don't know, maybe I'll just hit you."

Draco snorted. "You just go ahead. I'm still not going to tell you!"

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "If you told me, I could help you."

Draco considered it. If he told Harry, then he might lose the little trust he had gained from the boy. But then again, it would only be fair to let him know, and they could figure out a way to get around it together.

On the other hand, if he didn't tell him, Harry would never know about it, but he would also stop trusting Draco for not telling him. His only option would be to choose the lesser of two evils.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Draco said with a sigh. Harry smiled and looked at him expectantly. "My task is that…I-I have to…kill you." He looked at Harry, afraid of what reaction he might get.

Harry was staring at him oddly. "Oh, really?" he asked coldly. "Is that what this is about?"

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"You just brought me here so you could lure me into a false sense of security, didn't you?" Harry asked angrily.

"What? No!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yes, you did!"

"If I did, would I have told you what my task is?" he asked hurtfully. "Why are you doing this? You acted like you'd understand!"

Harry looked around helplessly. "You know what? I…I gotta go." He stood up and quickly stalked out the door.

Draco quickly followed the boy out. It was extremely dark out, and for a second, he couldn't see the other boy. Finally, he spotted him, leaning against the side of the building. He hadn't seen Draco yet.

Draco gazed at Harry for a second. He looked so scared, so confused. Draco wished he could wrap his arms around the boy and banish his every fear. Of course, that was impossible now. Harry thought he wanted to kill him!

_This is insane!_ Draco thought angrily. He didn't want to kill Harry! If he had, he wouldn't have told him about the task!

He walked silently closer to Harry. "I don't want to kill you, Harry," he whispered.

The other boy gave a start. "Leave me alone, Malfoy," Harry said bitterly, starting to walk away.

Draco grabbed his arm tightly. "Listen to me!" he said savagely. "I don't want to kill you! You said you could help me!"

"Why would you want me to help you? You've always hated me before, why are you asking for my help?"

"I don't hate you! I've never hated you. You just…irritate me quite often. And I want your help because I don't want to have to kill you! Is that so hard to believe?"

Harry sighed and relaxed under Draco's grip. "No, I guess it's not. And I did say I would help you…"

"So you're going to?" Draco asked hopefully.

Harry grinned. "Well, I can't very well let you kill me, now can I?"

Draco smiled hugely. Harry was going to help him! Caught up in the thrill of the moment, Draco forgot all about who he was, and everything he had been taught…so he leaned forward and gently kissed Harry Potter straight on the lips.

It barely even registered in his mind what he was doing. All he knew was that he was experiencing the best feeling he had ever felt.

Then he realized something else: Harry wasn't kissing him back. This thought was only emphasized when Harry suddenly shoved Draco off of him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Harry asked. He didn't look angry; he just looked very frightened.

"I-I'm sorry, Harry," Draco said softly, blushing and standing up. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that. I won't do it again."

"It's not that you put me on the spot," Harry said uncomfortably. "It's just…I don't want you…like that."

Draco stared at him incredulously. "What do you mean you don't want me? Everyone wants me! Bloody hell, if there were two of me, I'd shag myself!"

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, I just…don't," he finished lamely. "I have to go," he said, pulling his invisibility cloak around himself and vanishing from sight.

"Harry…" Draco whined to the place where Harry had just been standing. "Come on, I'm sorry. Come back!" He was answered only by the chirping of the crickets, and the twinkling of the stars, mocking him in his stupidity.


	2. Chapter 2

Time to Kill

Chapter 2

Draco walked down to breakfast the next day, after a particularly sleepless night, just in time for owl post. He wasn't expecting much today; just his weekly package of sweets he got from his mum every Saturday. To his surprise, a beautiful snowy owl accompanied his mother's owl. He stared at it, and it stared back challengingly, waiting for him to take his letter. He only knew one person who owned an owl like this one: Harry Potter.

He looked over at the boy. He was eating his breakfast with so much interest, it looked as though he had never seen food before. Draco smirked. Leave it to Potter to send him a letter and then try to avoid looking at him.

He was startled out of his thoughts as the snowy owl nipped his finger impatiently.

"Bloody pigeon," Draco mumbled, taking the letter and shooing the bird away. She flicked her tail feathers at him haughtily before flying off to nip her owner's ear.

Draco shook his head and opened the letter.

_Draco,_

_Meet me by the lake tonight at 9:00pm._

_H_

Now he was really confused. Last night, Harry couldn't get away fast enough. Now, all of a sudden, he wanted to meet him? Especially at a time when no one else would be around? He smirked in Harry's direction. It would be interesting to hear Harry's explanation. He would definitely be there tonight.

Draco arrived at the lake at exactly 9:00. It wasn't hard to locate Harry; the boy who lived was currently skipping rocks across the surface of the lake. He was really rather good at it, Draco realized after Harry got ten skips before the rock sank into the depths.

"Having fun?" Draco asked, startling Harry and causing him to throw his rock too hard. It flew twenty feet over the lake before falling in with an enormous splash.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, turning around to face the boy. "You startled me!"

"Yes, I noticed," Draco smirked. He walked closer to the edge of the lake and stared contemplatively out toward the center, where the giant squid was waving its tentacles above the water, irritated at having been woken up so rudely. He felt Harry shift uncomfortably next to him, and he grinned. "So, Potter, I assume you have a good reason for delaying my beauty sleep."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, as if you need it." Draco looked up at him, surprised that he would say something like that, and Harry blushed. "I'm sorry…that…that didn't come out right."

Draco smirked. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course it did. Now, why did you drag me out here?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Well, I did a lot of thinking last night, and I've decided that, if you like me, I'm fine with that. I mean…well, I don't know what I mean. I guess I can accept it that you like me."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying, exactly?"

"I'm not saying that I want to go out with you," Harry said quickly. "I'm just saying that I promised that I would help you, and I keep my word."

Draco's heart wasn't sure whether it wanted to sink or leap, so it settled for a very painful thump. "What are you afraid of, Harry?" Draco asked softly.

"What?" Harry asked, startled.

"I _know_ you want me, too, Harry. I see it every time you look at me. Why are you so afraid to give in to your feelings?"

"You're insane," Harry said, turning to look out across the lake.

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are."

"Ok, then let me try a different approach to this question. Why _don't_ you like me?"

Harry was silent.

"It's it because I'm a boy?"

Harry shifted slightly and crossed his arms. "No," he whispered, almost silently.

Draco smirked. "Well, now we're getting somewhere." He tried again. "Is it because you don't like me as a person?"

Harry seemed to consider it for a few moments. He almost answered a few times, but always fell silent again. Draco waited patiently for his answer. "No," he finally whispered.

Draco nodded and stared out in the same direction as Harry for a while, contemplating his next question. "It's because I'm a Death Eater," he concluded softly.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, it is. But not why you think," he added quickly.

"I don't see how it couldn't be what I'm thinking!" Draco said bitterly. "The only reason I can think of is that you think I'll blab your dark little secrets to the Dark Lord!"

"No! That's not it!" Harry replied. "Voldemort will be looking for ways to get to me," he explained. "If he found out that I liked someone, he would us them as leverage to get to me. And it would be much too easy for him to get to you, since you have the Mark now." He sighed. "It's not just you, either, Draco. I can't have a relationship with anyone."

Draco felt absolutely awful. "You mean, you won't admit that you like me because you're trying to protect me?" Harry nodded. "Harry, that's ridiculous! I am perfectly capable of protecting myself." He placed a hand on Harry's arm. "You can't push everyone away. I mean, what about Granger and Weasley?"

"What about them?"

"You care about them more than anyone else in the world. Voldemort could use them as leverage just as easily as he could use me, and I don't see you breaking your ties with them."

"I've tried," Harry whispered. "Several times. It's so hard!"

"Don't try, Harry." Draco turned Harry to face him and leaned their foreheads against each other. "No matter what happens during this war, you're always going to need someone to love you," he whispered.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't want to put you in danger, Draco."

Draco dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder in exasperation. "Harry…" He sighed, and looked back up into the Gryffindor's eyes. "I am in danger every day. I'm willing to risk everything in order to be with you!" He leaned forward so that their lips were only centimeters apart. "Don't make me go through this war without you," he whispered pleadingly. He slowly brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

Harry responded beautifully for a second, but suddenly pulled back from the kiss. Draco looked at him hurtfully. "Harry…what…?"

"Please, Draco, don't look at me that way," Harry pleaded. "I just…I need a little time to think this over, alright."

Draco lowered his eyes and smiled a little. "Of course, Harry. Take all the time you need."

Harry started to walk back toward the castle, but hesitated. He suddenly brushed his lips softly and teasingly against Draco's, and then hurried back to the school.

Draco touched his lips and smiled happily. Oh yes. Harry Potter was his.


	3. Chapter 3

Time to Kill 

Chapter Three

Draco happened across Harry the next day in a grove of trees on a secluded side of the lake. Draco hadn't actually been _looking_ for Harry…at least, that's what he told himself.

Harry was sitting with his back against a tree, staring off into space. It was an adorable sight, and Draco was tempted to stand in the same spot for the rest of the day and just gaze at Harry. Unfortunately, Voldemort had scheduled a gathering for that evening, and all the Death Eaters were expected to attend, so if he wanted a chance to talk to the boy, it would have to be now.

Draco sat down next to Harry. "Hey."

Harry quickly snapped back to reality. "Hey, Draco," he said with a smile. He stared at him for a second. "Draco, are you alright? You look awful!"

Draco sighed. "I didn't get too much sleep last night."

"Why not?"

"Oh, there's just…something that I have to do today that I don't really want to do…"

"It wouldn't have anything to do with killing me, would it?" Harry asked jokingly.

Draco didn't answer. Harry would only worry about him if he told him about the meeting.

Harry looked at him concernedly. "It's not, is it? I mean, you weren't supposed to have me dead by today, were you?"

"No, no, that's not it." He sighed. "Voldemort hasn't given me a date yet, thank Merlin."

"Then what is it?"

Draco sighed again. How was it that Harry could always make him tell him things? "Voldemort arranged for a meeting tonight. All the Death Eaters have to go." He looked away from Harry. "He's probably going to give me a date tonight."

Harry stroked the back of his hand across Draco's cheek. "We're going to figure this out."

Draco chuckled and leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. "I take it you've made your decision, then?"

Harry wrapped his arm protectively around Draco and started stroking his hair. "Yeah, I have. Can we…can we keep this a secret, though?"

"Ooh, is the brave Harry Potter afraid to come out of the closet?" Draco teased.

"No! I just don't think it's anyone's business but ours! And plus, what if Voldemort found out? We can't risk it, Draco!"

Draco nodded. "I know. I was thinking the same thing. But if my father found out…" He snuggled closer to Harry. "I don't even want to think about it."

"I can't even imagine how this will make Ron feel," Harry said worriedly.

"Don't worry about him, Harry. If he can't understand, then he can go get stuffed," Draco said, upset that Harry could be talking about Weasley at a time like this.

Harry sighed exasperatedly. He sat silently for a very long time, and Draco started to get curious as to what he was thinking. He could tell that the boy was considering asking a question.

"What is it?"

"Do you think we were meant to be here?" he asked slowly. "I mean, was I just delaying the inevitable when I didn't take your hand on the train in first year?"

Draco snorted. "I can't know that, Harry! Maybe you were."

Harry sighed again. He stroked Draco's hair distractedly and stared off across the lake, where a group of students were happily messing around with sweets from the Weasley twins' joke shop.

"C'mon, Harry, don't be pensive!" Draco whined. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Harry said simply.

"Really," Draco asked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "But specifically, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm just…worried. Are you going to be all right tonight?"

"Of course! I'll be fine. Believe me, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Yeah, I know, but I still worry."

Draco snuggled even closer into Harry's embrace. "The only thing I'm worried about is getting out of having to kill you."

Harry hesitantly took a breath. "Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that. I…I think we should talk to Dumbledore."

Draco sat up quickly. "What? No!"

"Draco I think it would be best-"

"No, I can handle this myself!"

"Alright, then tell me your plan to get out of having to kill me," Harry said sarcastically.

"I…I don't…" _This is disgraceful_, Draco thought. _Reduced to stuttering by Harry Potter. What is the world coming to?_ "What I mean is…I don't exactly…I haven't…"

"Exactly," Harry said, smirking in a most irritating way that sent shivers down Draco's spine. "Honestly, Draco, Dumbledore can help! We need to talk to him."

Draco sighed exasperatedly and checked his watch. "All right, Harry. Fine. But let's talk to him tomorrow. Right now, I have to get ready for the gathering."

Harry blinked. "What, now?"

Draco smirked at him. Harry was so cute when he was being thick. "Well, it takes me a long time to get ready, and we've been sitting here for a while." He grimaced. "And I think Vincent has stolen my mask."

"Have we really been here for that long?" Harry asked incredulously.

Draco smiled. "Time flies when you're having fun, eh?" He stood up and pulled Harry to his feet. "Please don't worry about me, Harry. I'm going to be fine."

"Yeah, I know. But I still can't help worrying about you."

Draco sighed and pulled Harry into a kiss. "I promise I'll be ok," he whispered when they broke the kiss. "Nothing's going to happen to me."

"_Crucio_!"

Draco dropped to the ground, screaming. Every bone in his body felt as though it were being broken over and over again.

Voldemort kept the curse going for what felt like an eternity. Finally, growing tired of his little toy, he lifted the curse and scowled down on his young follower. "I am most disappointed in you, Draco."

Draco continued writhing on the ground. "I'm sorry…my lord…" he said breathlessly. "I wasn't aware…"

"When I say I want someone dead, I mean I want them dead _the moment I say it_!" the Dark Lord roared.

There was an angry growl from the ring of Death Eaters encircling the two of them, and Draco looked up to see his father glaring down at him. Draco couldn't see his face, but the eyes made Lucius Malfoy's message more than clear: whatever Voldemort did to him tonight, it would be nothing compared to what Lucius would do to him later. There was no mercy in those eyes.

Looking away, Draco whispered, "I'm sorry, my lord. He will be dead by the next time I see you."

"See that he is," Voldemort growled dangerously, "or I will make what you feel now feel like a lover's embrace compared to what I will do to you."

Draco gulped nervously. "Yes, my lord."

"Very well, then," the Dark Lord said, turning to address the other Death Eaters. "You are all dismissed."

All the Death Eaters bowed and apparated out except for one.

"Severus!" Voldemort addressed him. "Why do you stay behind?" Snape opened his mouth to reply, but Voldemort cut him off. "Oh, but of course! You must take the whelp back to Hogwarts! Make sure he does his job," he said in an exasperated tone.

"Of course, my lord," Snape said, bending down next to Draco and apparating the two of them to the town of Hogsmeade.

Snape gently leaned Draco against a building so he could sit up, and began fumbling through his robes, apparently looking for something. "Really, Draco, why didn't you talk to me about this?"

"I thought I could handle it," Draco whined.

"Obviously you couldn't. Here, drink this," Snape said, procuring a vile from one of his pockets.

Draco didn't need to be told twice. Severus' potions tended to work for whatever was ailing you. As soon as he had downed the blue-tinted potion, his insides warmed and the pain dulled to a barely-noticeable ache. "Thank you."

Snape nodded. "The potion is only temporary. It will wear off in a little while. I will get you some more when we return to Hogwarts." He stood and helped Draco to his feet. "We should be off before it stops working."

Even with the potion helping him, Draco was still very weak, and their progress was slow. By the time they reached the castle, the potion had begun to wear off and Draco had to depend greatly on Professor Snape to keep from falling on his face.

Snape stopped at the steps and sat Draco down. "Stay here while I get some more of the potion for you."

"Couldn't you just levitate me to my dorm?" Draco groaned.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "One cannot levitate someone who has been attacked by the Cruciatus Curse! Cruciatus and Wingardium Leviosa repel each other, sometimes causing the victim to explode. So, obviously, it's best if you stay here."

Draco nodded and the professor hurried up the steps and through the main doors.

As soon as he was gone, there was a rustling sound and Harry appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Cruciatus?" Harry asked worriedly, sitting down and taking Draco's hand.

"Yeah," Draco whispered apologetically, avoiding his eyes. "I'll be alright, though."

"Damn it, Draco, stop saying that!" Harry yelled, clearly upset. "Obviously, you can't take as good care of yourself as you say you can!" He pulled Draco over so he could rest his head on Harry's shoulder. "I wish there was a way to make sure you wouldn't get hurt."

Draco snuggled into the embrace. "How did you know I was back?"

"I came down to wait for you, because I couldn't sleep." He sighed. "And now I'm glad I did. What did you do to make him so mad?"

"It's more of a…what _didn't_ I do," Draco said hesitantly.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry said unbelievingly. "You told me he hadn't given you a date yet!"

Apparently, he didn't think he had to," Draco grumbled. "And…well, I sorta promised him that I'd have it done before he saw me next."

"Oh, Draco…" Harry sighed, resting his head on top of Draco's. "We're going to work this out."

Draco nodded slightly, trying to believe Harry, but knowing he wouldn't be able to. There seemed to be no way out of this without one of them dying. _And it will not be Harry_, Draco resolved firmly.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what on _Earth_ do you think you're doing?" Snape's voice exclaimed from behind them.

Instantly, Harry sprang away from Draco. "Oh, professor! Er…We…He…Malfoy here looked like he was hurt and…I was helping him." _Nice save_, Draco thought sarcastically.

"Oh, I see," Snape said, a look of comprehension dawning on his face. "The two of you will follow me to the headmasters office. We have a lot to discuss." He handed Draco the potion he had brought, and, after making sure he drank it, stalked off back into the castle, apparently assuming that the two boys would follow him.

Harry helped Draco to his feet and the two of them hurried off to catch up with Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Time To Kill: Chapter Four

Johnny Doggspitt

The Headmaster sighed at the two boys sitting across from him.

_Oh, goody,_ Draco thought sarcastically. _This should be good._

"You two should have come to me about this before," Dumbledore said gravely. "This is a most serious matter."

"We were going to see you about it tomorrow, sir," Harry said quickly.

"Tomorrow could have been too late!" He turned to Draco. "Did you ever consider that Voldemort might tire of your procrastination and just kill Harry himself?"

Draco's eyes went wide as the possibility occurred to him for the first time.

"And now the two of you are lovers." Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't think the two of you realize how ridiculous you're being!"

"Are you saying that we can't be together?" Harry asked, sounding alarmed.

Dumbledore sighed. "Under any other circumstances, I would be immensely happy for the both of you. But you are just endangering yourselves further by having a relationship. What if Voldemort found out?"

"We were keeping it a secret," Draco grumbled sulkily.

"You thought that keeping it a secret would keep Voldemort from finding out," Dumbledore said unbelievingly. The two boys shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. "How long have you been together?" Dumbledore sighed.

"Well…since today," Harry said quietly.

"Good. There's time to fix this. Mr. Malfoy, I would like to discuss something with Harry privately. You are free to go back to your dorm."

"Yes, sir," Draco said, wondering what on earth Dumbledore could be discussing with Harry.

He hurried down the moving staircase and waited for Harry by the gargoyle.

Harry stayed up in Dumbledore's office for what felt like an eternity, and Draco felt the affects of the potion wearing off. He was really going to be sore in the morning.

Finally, Harry emerged from the staircase. "Draco!" he exclaimed, looking surprised. "What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you!" Draco said irritably (he wasn't the sweetest person to be around when he was in pain). "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Draco, are you alright?"

Draco sighed, getting himself back under control. "I'm fine. The potion is just wearing off."

"The potion Snape gave you?"

Draco nodded. "It helps with the pain."

Harry reached out and stroked Draco's cheek. "Come on. I'll walk you down to Slytherin."

"Why?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Because it's obvious that you can't make it on your own."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You are absolutely smitten," he said, grinning and starting to limp off.

"I am not!" Harry whined.

"Yes, you are!"

Harry grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him around to face him. "Ok, maybe I am," he said, kissing him sweetly.

Draco quickly responded, and kissed him back smoothly. He reached his hand up, pulling Harry as close as possible. Deciding to take the next step, Draco pushed his tongue insistently into Harry's mouth. Harry responded gloriously, opening his mouth immediately and moaning.

"Good lord!" a voice exclaimed from behind them. "If I have to walk into you two making out again, I will personally see to it that you are not allowed to come within one-hundred feet of each other!"

Draco and Harry instantly broke apart and sent twin death glares at their potions master. "Duly noted, _sir_," Draco said angrily.

"Both of you, back to your respective dormitories! Now!"

Harry grumbled and kissed Draco softly before heading in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"I don't understand you, Draco," Snape said exasperatedly as he escorted his student to the dungeons.

"Hey, Draco!" Blaise Zabini hailed him at breakfast the next day. "Where were you last night?"

"None of your business, Zabini," Draco grumbled.

"Alright, alright, no need to get defensive!" All the Slytherins knew that Draco was not a morning person, and they tended to stay clear of him, at least until after lunch.

Draco gazed around, vaguely noticing that Harry wasn't around. Suddenly, he noticed that Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione were all walking toward the Slytherin tables.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like you to accompany us to my office," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Draco stood, showing no sign of how confused he was. Sending his trademark Malfoy Death Glare at Weasley and Granger and followed Dumbledore up to his office.

When the headmaster and the three students all took their seats, Dumbledore slid a copy of the Daily Prophet across his desk toward them. "I would like for you three to read this, but don't get upset over it until I explain."

Hermione picked up the paper and her eyes went wide.

"You'll notice, I hope," Dumbledore continued, "that the date on it is tomorrow's date."

The paper was now passed on to Ron, who went very white and gulped. Finally, he passed it over to Draco. He stared at the front cover unbelievingly.

"You've got to be kidding!" he exclaimed, staring down at the paper.

The headline read:

Harry Potter Found Dead at Hogwarts! 

"No, I am not kidding, Mr. Malfoy. Of course, Mr. Potter is not dead. He simply is going into hiding."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, and since we're on the subject of _why_, why is Malfoy here?" Ron asked bitterly.

"To answer both your questions at the same time, young Mr. Malfoy here has been forced to become a Death Eater, and his task was to kill Harry. Harry, being the noble Gryffindor that he is, approached me with the idea of staging his own death in order to save Draco from becoming a murderer."

"Why would he do that?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Well, one: because he's a Gryffindor," Draco drawled, rolling his eyes, "two: because he knows I don't want to kill him, and three: because we're sort of…never mind."

Hermione eyed him warily. "You're sort of what?"

"Nothing, Granger! It's not for me to tell you!" Draco replied grumpily.

"You're _dating_, aren't you?" Hermione asked, her eyes lit up.

Ron stared at her in horror. "Are you out of your bloody _mind_? Of course they're not dating!"

"Well, actually, Weasley, she's right. We are."

Ron looked at him with murder in his eyes. He stood up and made to walk toward Draco, but suddenly, he slammed back down into his chair. He looked around, apparently confused. He tried to get up again, but plopped back down before he could get half-way up.

A familiar chuckle came out of thin air. "Harry," Draco said with a smile, "take off the invisibility cloak!"

"No!" Harry's voice came from somewhere around Hermione.

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "Why not?"

"Because I'm upset with you, that's why not!" The voice now came from Fawkes' cage. "You promised you would keep it a secret!"

"But she guessed it!" Draco whined.

"You didn't have to tell them!" Harry argued.

"You mean it's true?" Ron asked incredulously. "You're actually…" he gulped, "_Dating?_"

A sigh came from behind Draco. "Yeah, we are."

Ron slowly opened and shut his mouth, but no sound came out.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and the attention shifted back to him. "Now, I am sure that I needn't tell you all that this must remain a secret. No one can know that Harry is still alive, nor can they know that Harry and Draco are - or rather, _were_, for our purposes - together."

Dumbledore continued talking, but Draco found it hard to concentrate. Harry had one arm wrapped around Draco's chest, and his other hand was running distractingly through his hair. It felt so nice that Draco started to fall asleep.

"Mr. Potter, would you kindly stop distracting Mr. Malfoy? This is most important for him to hear."

Harry instantly removed his hands, and Draco had to restrain himself from giving Dumbledore a very angry look.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued, "Harry will still be around. He will go to classes as usual, but he will be invisible at all times. Again, I remind the three of you: you must tell no one about this! No matter how sad they seem, it is not worth Harry's life!"

"Of course not, sir!" Hermione agreed. Ron apparently had a bad case of lockjaw, but nodded his head.

"Very well, then. I suppose that's all you need to know. Now, you should all hurry down to class, as I believe that you have potions now."

Ron checked his watch and his eyes went wide. "We've only got one minute to get there!" he exclaimed.

As the four students headed quickly to the door, the headmaster called out to them. "Oh, and it would help if you, Ron and Hermione, would pretend as if you haven't seen Harry all day. Ask people if they've seen him.

"Yes, sir!" Hermione called back as they all ran out the door.

They arrived at Snape's classroom just as the bell rang. The potion's master had his back turned, but evidently knew they had come in late.

"Ten points from each Gryffindor who just walked through the door," he said, keeping his back to them. "And five points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy."

All the Gryffindors grumbled at the unfairness, but Snape continued writing on the board as though he weren't a favoring git.

Once the group of latecomers had taken their seats, Snape turned in his impressive, intimidating manner and fixed them with his 'Don't mess with me' glare. "Open your books to chapter forty-three and begin copying every single word in the entire chapter. I want it double-spaced and in small writing. Due in ten minutes. And I also expect you to take notes on the lecture I'm going to be giving while you copy."

Instantly, every book in the room flew open, including Draco's…but he hadn't touched it! Draco stared at it warily for a few seconds. Suddenly, there was a voice in his ear.

"Chill out, love, it's just me," Harry whispered, chuckling.

"Damn it, Harry!" Draco whispered back. "Don't do that!"

"Well, you weren't opening it fast enough!"

"I can open it by myself, thank you!"

"Mr. Malfoy, kindly stop talking to yourself and start copying," Snape growled.

Draco glared at the empty seat next to him and began writing down the words in his book.

"It's going to be weird, getting used to being invisible all day, every day," Harry whispered, apparently growing bored with Snape's talking.

Draco snorted softly. "It's going to be weird for me, getting used to an invisible boyfriend!" That got him thinking a bit. "You know, Harry, you didn't have to do this for me."

"Yes I did! I couldn't very well let you kill me and if you didn't kill me, _you'd_ be killed!" He ran a hand up Draco's cheek. "And besides, it'll be fun! I can do anything I want to you, and the teachers won't know!"

Draco's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't dare!"

He heard Harry chuckle a bit. "Of course I would!" he whispered close to Draco's ear. He started nibbling very teasingly on his earlobe.

"H-Harry, stop!" Draco protested feebly. He was sure Harry could sense that he didn't actually want him to stop, but it would be hard to explain himself if he started moaning for absolutely no reason, _especially_ in the middle of potions class.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape's hard voice came from the front of the class. Immediately, Harry pulled his lips away from Draco. Unfortunately, Harry had Draco so distracted that Draco still wasn't fully able to focus. "Mr. Malfoy, I asked you a question!"

Draco suddenly snapped back. "Sorry sir, what was the question?"

Snape sighed exasperatedly. "You will stay after class, Mr. Malfoy," Snape commanded him. "And then we shall discuss how best to make sure that you pay attention."

"Yes, sir," Draco sighed.

After class, Draco stayed behind as he had been told. A brush against his arm told him that Harry was staying also.

Unfortunately, Snape had been expecting that. "Mr. Potter, I want the invisibility cloak off! _Now_!"

Harry emerged from thin air, scowling at his professor.

"Just because you have permission to remain invisible does _not_ mean you have permission to distract my students during my class."

"How do you know-"

"Mr. Potter, did you honestly think that Professor Dumbledore would pull off this stunt without alerting the teachers?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably next to Draco.

Snape smirked. "Apparently so. Believe me, Potter, if you cause a distraction in my classroom, no matter how small, I will find a most appropriate punishment, make no mistake about that." He scowled down at his student. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Harry grumbled.

"Good. You are dismissed."


	5. Chapter 5

Time to Kill: Chapter Five 

Johnny Doggspitt

A day had passed, and finally, it was time for it to be released to the general population that Harry was "dead".

As much as he disliked them, Draco had to admire Ron and Hermione's acting skills. They did a remarkable job acting as though they hadn't seen Harry, and they managed to get quite a few other people very worked up.

_I wonder how good their acting will be tomorrow!_ Draco thought, grinning.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors were in the middle of Transfiguration. Currently, they were transfiguring toadstools into rats, for no apparent reason other than to please Professor McGonagall.

Suddenly, Professor Flitwick burst into the room. He ran up to McGonagall and yanked her down to his level to whisper something in her ear. Her eyes went wide and a look of horror came over her face.

She straightened up, trying to regain her composure. Flitwick nodded sadly and hurried out the door, possibly to alert more teachers to whatever was going on.

McGonagall got a hold of her emotions and addressed her class. "I have just received some…_terrible_ news," she said softly. "You all shall report to the Great Hall, where Dumbledore will inform you of the circumstances. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, you will stay here, and I will tell you myself. They rest of you are dismissed." The class got up, whispering worriedly and wondering what had happened.

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall called to him, "perhaps you had better stay, too."

Draco stopped packing up his things and walked to the front of the classroom. When all the students were gone, McGonagall crossed the room and shut the door. "Well, that was a fine bit of acting, if I do say so myself."

"What?" Harry asked from somewhere on Draco's right.

"The students are being informed that your body has just been found outside the gates of Hogwarts."

"Then why am I here?" Draco asked. "It's not like anyone thinks I care about him. I'm supposed to hate him!

McGonagall fixed him with a harsh stare. "Your reason is that you are being investigated for murder, as your prefect badge was found on the ground near him. You will be cleared, however, when we decide that your alibi checks out."

"And…what's my alibi?"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "That's for you to decide, Mr. Malfoy. I daresay one of your friends will cover for you."

Draco rolled his eyes. "They'll be only too willing when they find out that I killed Potter," he smirked.

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"This is going to be too weird," Hermione commented.

"You two will have to be pretty good actors," Harry warned Hermione and Ron. "You're going to have to act as though I really did get killed."

"Good luck at that," Draco muttered.

"You're going to have to act too, Malfoy," Harry said with a bit of laughter in his voice. "You're going to have to brag to the Slytherins that you killed me. You're also going to have to strut around as if you won the school, but that shouldn't be too hard for you, should it?"

Ron looked at them, confused. "Wait, I thought you were together!"

"We are, Ron," Harry said.

"Then why are you still calling each other by your last names?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, I thought that should be obvious. I happen to think his last name is better than his first. I mean, come on, _Harry_? That's such a common, ordinary name!" Harry promptly smacked Draco on the head. "Oww! Damn it, Potter, I was joking!"

"Well, don't joke like that, then!" Harry said grumpily.

"How long are we going to have to stay in here?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

"Actually, I was about to leave," McGonagall said, checking her watch. "But you three…I mean, _four_, should stay here." She waved her wand and a plate of sandwiches appeared on her desk, along with a pitcher of pumpkin juice and four cups. "The plan is for you to stay here for lunch, and I am to tell anyone who asks that Ms. Granger is unable to control her emotions, and Mr. Weasley is consoling her over lunch."

"In other words, I've gone hysterical, is that right?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I suppose so, yes," McGonagall agreed. "So, when we do say It's alright for you to come out, make sure you look like you've been hysterical, as you put it."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione consented.

The professor nodded and swept out the door, already putting on a sorrowful face.

"So," Ron said, picking up one of the sandwiches. "What are we going to do until Hermione composes herself?" He grinned at her.

Draco shrugged. "No clue. Sit here and stare at each other, I suppose."

"I'm game for that!" Harry said instantly. "But only if I get to stare at Draco!"

"Can it, Potter," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, let's _not_ do that," Ron said, looking slightly green.

"Ok, what do _you_ propose we do, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. We could sit and talk, as long as Malfoy promises to be civil, for once in his life."

"What do you mean, civil?" Draco asked indignantly. "I am always civil."

Harry released his boyfriend with a sigh and two sandwiches floated up, seemingly of their own accord. "Of course you are," he said mockingly. "Have a sandwich."

"I _am_ always civil," Draco protested sulkily, but took the sandwich and sat in a chair.

The talk progressed from there, mainly sticking to subjects that Draco couldn't insult them on, which annoyed him, but not as much as he thought it should. He found himself slightly _enjoying_ talking with Ron and Hermione. _I'm losing my mind!_ he thought unhappily.

After an hour or so, McGonagall came back in.

"How did they take the news?" Harry asked immediately.

"Oh, as well as can be expected. Quite a few girls broke into tears, most of the students are mortified…the Slytherins are cheering…" She rolled her eyes. "All in all, pretty well." She looked at Hermione. "You should start looking like you've been crying now. As soon as you're ready, you may all come out." She walked back out the door.

"Good luck, 'Mione," Ron said sarcastically.

"You need to look sad, too!" she said, mussing up her hair a bit. "Imagine that Harry really is dead."

A mortified look came over Ron's face and he stared at her in horror. "But…but…that would be _awful_!" he exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Draco. "I need you to insult me," she said, as though this was the most common proposition he ever got.

Draco started. "You _what_, sorry?"

"Insult me! Think of the most horrible thing you can, and hit me with it."

He almost grinned. This would be too easy! "Granger, you are by far the filthiest piece of _slime_ I have ever had the misfortune of meeting! I _cringe_ at the amount of air wasted on your pitiful existence. I am _thoroughly_ horrified that a Mudblood like you could be suffered to live! You shall live a short, loveless life, and then you will die like the wretch that you are, and no one except your beloved cat will mourn you!"

By the time he had finished his speech, Ron was staring daggers at him, and he was sure that Harry was, too. But Hermione looked entirely nonplussed.

Draco stared at her. He had just thrown the best insult he had ever thought up at her, and she was staring at him as if he were a new type of insect that needed to be studied.

Draco desperately raked his brain for a better insult, but he had already used his best. "And…and…you're stupid, too!" he said juvenilely.

Hermione stared at him strangely for a second, and burst out crying.

Draco stared at her in a alarm. He hadn't meant to make her cry! He wasn't entirely sure why he felt so bad about it. He didn't particularly _like_ Hermione, and he usually loved to make people cry, but watching Granger cry gave him a horrible feeling in his heart. "Granger…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry! I was just doing what you asked me to!"

"I know…" she sniffed. "I just…(sniff) needed to look (sniff) like I was crying!"

Ron walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, still glaring at Draco.

"I swear, I didn't mean any of it!" Draco insisted. _Why am I apologizing to her?_ he wondered.

"It's ok, Malfoy," Hermione assured him, wiping her eyes. "Ok, Ron and I will go out first, and you can come out in a little bit."

Draco nodded, still feeling awful, and Ron and Hermione walked out.

Once they were gone, Draco plopped into a chair and buried his face in his hands.

"It's ok, Drake," Harry said, draping an invisible arm around his shoulders. "She wanted you to make her cry."

"I don't know why I feel so bad about it!" Draco confessed. "I've been making people cry my whole life, and it's never bothered me before!"

"Maybe you're not such a monster anymore," Harry suggested, laughing.

"I never was a monster, Potter, what on earth are you talking about?"

Harry let out a long sigh. "If you say so, Draco." He pulled off the hood of his cloak long enough to drop a soft kiss to his forehead. "You should probably go out now. Don't forget to look smug."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, _mother_," he said, striding out the door and putting on a gleeful smirk. He could definitely have some fun with this. Pretending that he had killed Harry would be fairly easy.

Walking into the Slytherin common room was like walking into the party after a Death Eater initiation. Everyone crowded around Draco, asking him where he'd been when the news had been announced.

"Come on, Draco!" Blaise yelled over the noise. "You can't keep it a secret! Tell us where you were!"

Draco smirked. "I don't mean to brag, but I was being interrogated by the Ministry."

Pansy gasped dramatically. "Oh, Draco, what for?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, let's think. Harry Potter is dead, my task was to kill him, and I was being questioned when they let the news out to the rest of the school. Put it together, Parkinson."

Her eyes lit up. "Ooh, Draco, you _didn't_!" she squealed gleefully. "Why you, though? Why do they think you did it?"

"I was stupid enough to accidentally drop my prefect's badge next to his body," Draco said, scowling. "But fortunately, once they hear my alibi, I'll be let off straight away."

"And…what's your alibi?" Crabbe asked.

"What _is_ an alibi?" Goyle asked stupidly. Crabbe shrugged, and they both looked up at Draco, who sighed.

"An alibi is when someone accused of a crime claims that they were in another place at the time the crime was committed," he explained. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him and nodded slowly, obviously not comprehending. Draco sighed again. "Anyway, my alibi is that I was in the library with you two."

"But…why would Vincent and Gregory be in the library?" Blaise asked.

Draco pondered that. "Hmm…you're right. I'd better change it to you and Pansy."

"Oh, sure, Draco, just assume we'll back you up!" Pansy complained.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You _are_ going to back me up, aren't you?"

Pansy opened her mouth, but Blaise elbowed her sharply in the ribs. "Of course we will, Draco." He smiled. "Now, come join the celebration!"

The party lasted well into the night. Quite a few illegal substances were passed around, and more than one person passed out before the party ended.

Draco tried his best to act happy about the party, but finally, he lost interest in it.

Yawning and making up an excuse about needing to send a letter to his father, he trudged up the stairs to his private room, waved his wand to light the candles, and flopped down onto his bed.

"Nice to know I'm missed," he heard a voice say sarcastically.

Draco sighed. "Harry what the bloody hell are you doing in my room?"

"Admiring it," Harry said simply. "Why do you get your own room?"

"Because I'm a prefect in Slytherin and because Professor Snape is my godfather," Draco replied, as though this was absolutely obvious.

"He's your _what_?" Harry asked.

"My _godfather_, Potter. Do you need me to explain what that is?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I know what a godfather is!" Harry said. "I used to have one." The bed bounced a bit, and Draco could only assume that Harry had plopped down on it. He waited for the boy to say something else, but he was silent.

"Harry?" he said worriedly, sitting up slightly. "Is something wrong?"

His boyfriend sighed. "No, I'm ok."

Draco felt a hand on his chest, pushing him back onto the bed, and suddenly, lips were covering his own, kissing him insistently. He opened his mouth and Harry willingly slid his tongue in.

All too soon, the kiss was over, and Draco fell back, panting. "Good lord, Harry! What did I do to deserve that?"

"I'm not really sure," Harry admitted.

"Well, whatever it was, I'll have to figure it out soon, so I can do it more often! I'm just worried about what I'll have to do to get you to shag me!"

The pillow flew out from beneath Draco's head and whacked him in the face.

"Oww, Harry, that hurt!" Draco whined, clutching his nose.

"Aww, poor baby," Harry said patronizingly. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?"

Draco stuck out his bottom lip in a way that he hoped made him look innocent. "Maybe…" Inside, he was screaming, _YES! PLEASE DO!_

Harry chuckled, leaned in, and kissed Draco softly on the nose. "There. Feel better?"

"Maybe…" Draco said defiantly, not wanting to admit that it felt a _lot_ better.

Harry laughed again and planted a kiss on Draco's forehead.

"Harry, if you're under the invisibility cloak, how can you be kissing me?"

"I'm not wearing my invisibility cloak. Snape made up some invisibility _potion_. It's easier that way."

"But now you can't become visible if you want to!"

"Well…I think it's a small price to pay if it keeps you safe."

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed. "You really shouldn't have done this for me!"

"Yes, I should have! I'm not going to let you get hurt anymore! And I don't particularly want to die," he added as an afterthought. "As long as we're both safe, then I'm happy."

Draco sighed. "If you say so, Harry."

"Oh, come on, Drake, you can't honestly tell me that you don't think it'll be fun!"

Draco rolled his eyes at him. "First of all, don't call me Drake. Second of all, I don't see how it could be fun! It's more like…confusing."

Harry was silent for a second. "But…I _like_ calling you Drake!"

Draco sighed. "Sometimes, Potter, you're an idiot."

"I know." He lay down on the bed and snuggled up to Draco. "But I'm _your_ idiot!"

"And you're quite clingy, too," Draco said, not without affection.

"I'm not clingy!" Harry protested. "I'm just loveable and cuddly."

Draco chuckled. "Sure…we'll go with that."

Harry yawned. ""You Slytherins party longer than the Gryffindors!" he said sleepily.

"Well, of course! We have more stamina than you lot. Plus, you're dead. Of course we're celebrating long and hard! Imagine how you Gryffs would party if Voldemort died!"

"Mmhmm…" Harry muttered, obviously almost asleep.

"Aren't you going to go sleep in your _own_ dormitory?"

"Uh uh…" Harry said, shaking his head softly. "You're warm."

Draco decided to let him stay.


	6. Chapter 6

Time To Kill 

The next morning, Draco woke up to a prod in his side. He grumbled, flipped over, and fell back asleep.

Something prodded him again…and again…and again. "Come on, Draco, time to get up!"

"Mmm…" Draco groaned. "Five more minutes, mum."

"First of all, I'm not your mum," the voice said crossly. "And second of all, what do you mean 'five more minutes'? You know, if you were in the army, they wouldn't let you sleep an extra five minutes!"

"But I'm _not_ in the army," Draco grumbled into his pillow. "Come on, Harry, just five minutes?"

Harry sighed. "Fine. I'll be nice. Five minutes. If you're not up, I'll start electrocuting you with a toaster in the bathtub."

Draco rolled over and looked at him. "A what?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Five minutes."

Draco yawned lazily. "Why don't we just skip out on classes today?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, who's going to notice you're gone? We could just…you know…hang out here."

Harry smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Draco smiled back and admired his boyfriend. He was adorable this morning. His hair was even untidier than usual, his eyes were sparkling, and…wait…

"Harry!" Draco exclaimed. "You're visible!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Duh. I haven't taken the potion again yet."

"Is that going to happen every morning?"

"No. I'm supposed to take it before I go to bed, but I didn't feel like it last night. I was too tired."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're an odd one, Potter."

"Yes, I know. But I'm _your_ odd one!" He lay down on the bed and snuggled up to Draco. "So, what were you planning on doing while we play hooky?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm perfectly content to lie here for a while."

"Mmm…that could get boring, though."

"Boring? With me around? I've never been so insulted!" He considered Harry's statement for a while. "Well…I suppose if you get bored, then maybe I'll just have to shag you!" Harry sat up and looked at him incredulously. Draco rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Harry, I was joking!"

"Sure you were," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"You know, that attitude isn't enticing me to get out of bed at all," Draco said, snuggling deeper into the covers.

"Oh, come on, Draco!" Harry whined. "It's been more than five minutes, and I want some breakfast!"

Draco snorted. "Well then, call a house elf to bring you some!" Honestly, Potter could be a bit thick at times.

"Now, when I said 'I want some breakfast', I was implying that 'I want to _go down_ to breakfast so I can _talk to my friends_! Well…the ones that know I'm alive, anyway."

"Why, Harry, I'm hurt!" Draco said sadly. "Aren't I one of your friends?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno."

"What do you mean you 'dunno'?

Harry shrugged again. "I just…don't know. I've never really thought about it." He leaned back against the bed's headboard. "I _guess_ you're my friend. I mean, we're dating, so I suppose you _have_ to be my friend."

Draco stared at him. He _had_ to be Harry's friend, just because they were dating? Nothing like a nice insult to make you feel all warm and snuggly inside! "That's great, Potter," he said bitterly, tossing off the covers (gracefully, of course) and stomping (still gracefully) into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Draco! What did I do?" Harry asked from the other side of the door.

"If you don't know, Potter, then I'm not going to waste my breath explaining it."

"Oh come on, Drake, come out!"

"I told you not to call me Drake."

"Draco, whatever I did, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

Ugh. Potter. So annoying. So thick. And yet…so lovable. "I'll think about it, Potter. You may go now."

"What? Go?"

"Yes, Potter. Go. Go on down to breakfast and talk to your beloved Weasley and Granger. _I_ need to take a shower."

"I need to take one, too!" Harry whined.

"Take one in your own dorm."

"Wouldn't that look odd, though? I mean, someone could walk in, and there'd either be no one or Harry Potter in the shower. Strange, no?"

"You mean to say that you and Dumbledore didn't work that out? Oh, I think I shall die from the shock that Harry Potter _and_ Albus Dumbledore overlooked something like this!" There was silence from the other side of the door. "Still there, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Dumbledore and I didn't overlook it. We just…" Harry grunted. "Nevermind."

"No, go on. I'm curious," Draco said mischievously. "What did you two decide?"

"I was just supposed…to sneak in the shower with another boy from my dorm."

Draco snickered at the thought of Harry and Longbottom in the shower together. Then the full horror of the image hit him, and he winced, banging his head on the wall. "Oh, bad thought! Bad image! Oh, my mind, my heart, my **_SOUL_**! They're damaged!"

"Oh, please," Harry snorted. "You have no soul."

Draco immediately ceased his ranting to glare at the door. "I do _so_ have a soul, Potter! Who are you to tell me I don't?"

"I'm sorry, Draco!" Harry said quickly. "I was just joking!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Draco grumbled, opening the door. "You have twenty minutes to take a shower."

Harry suddenly crushed his lips against Draco's. "Thanks, Drake," he said, bounding through the door and slamming it behind him.

Draco sighed. Maybe he could get used to being called Drake. It was sort of cute when Harry called him that. Sort of like a pet name.

_Oh, I did **not** just think it's cute when Harry calls me pet names! I did **not**! I despise pet names!_

Harry popped his head out the door. "You don't think I could borrow some clothes, do you?" he asked, flashing a huge pair of puppy-dog eyes at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "Fine. But if you're just trying to fulfill your secret fantasy of becoming a Slytherin, you're out of luck. I'm not letting you use my robes. Or my scarf, for that matter."

"As if I wanted to be a Slytherin."

"You know you want to," Draco smirked, handing Harry a pair of slacks and a shirt.

Harry rolled his eyes and took the clothes. "Thanks, love," he said, planting a kiss on Draco's forehead. He smiled and closed the door.

Draco stared at the door for a second, contemplating the usage of the word 'love' in Harry's last statement. Could he have meant love as a term of endearment? Or was he just using it because he was one of those Brits who used it every other word? It was hard to tell with Harry.

He shook his head and laughed. He was being ridiculous. He walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed some clothes, waiting for Harry to finish his shower.

Finally, Draco heard the water turn off, and he walked over to the door.

Harry popped out of the bathroom wearing Draco's clothes and still drying his hair. He looked rather delectable. "All yours, Drake."

Somewhere in Draco's mind, it registered that Harry was really saying that the _shower_ was all his. But, being a hormonal teenager, that wasn't the way Draco took it to mean.

If Harry had looked adorable earlier that morning, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. His hair was sopping wet, and his face was glistening brightly. Draco found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the gorgeous boy.

"Um…Draco? Are you ok? You're looking at me oddly," Harry said worriedly, backing away a few steps.

In a trance, Draco slowly walked toward Harry, trapping him in a corner of the room. He had no idea what on earth he was planning on doing to the boy, but he couldn't help himself. Harry was irresistible. His eyes followed a stray drop of moisture dripping down Harry's neck, leaving its trail of water in a zigzag pattern behind it. Slowly, unconsciously, he opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against the soft flesh of Harry's throat, licking up the path of the water. He continued the path until he reached Harry's ear, softly nibbling on the sensitive skin.

Harry let out a low moan as Draco bit particularly hard on his earlobe. "Draco, maybe…maybe we'd better not do this," Harry whispered, panting slightly.

"Mmm…why?"

"Because…mmm…don't you think we should go…slower? We've only been together…two days?"

"Three, if you count today," Draco corrected him.

"It's still a little bit too soon…though…don't you think?"

To be perfectly honest, Draco _didn't_ think so. All he wanted at the moment was to run his lips over Harry's skin, to keep that delicious taste in his mouth. He wanted to make Harry moan, and gasp, and scream his name.

But… If Harry didn't want to, then he wouldn't force him.

He stepped back reluctantly. "Ok, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be all depressed about it! If you promise you won't take it any farther, I'll let you keep doing it."

Draco smirked. "Oh, you're just saying that because you absolutely love it."

Harry sighed dramatically. "Maybe you're right. The world must be ending!" he said jokingly.

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "Well, if you're going to insult me, then I'll just stop, and you can go on down to your precious breakfast!"

"But you know I'd rather stay up here with my precious Slytherin!" Harry said innocently.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Suck-up."

"Prat," Harry retorted playfully.

"Poof."

"Teacher's Pet."

"Scarface."

"Daddy's boy."

"Woah! Hey now!" Draco protested. "That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think?"

Harry put on a look of deep concentration. "Hmm…let me think… What's the word I'm searching for? No? Yeah, 'no' pretty much sums it up."

"Well then, you clearly know nothing about me, Potter."

"Oh, boy," Harry groaned. "I made you mad again, didn't I?"

Draco nodded, eyes narrowed. "You seem to be very good at that today."

Harry groaned again. "I'm sorry!" He wrapped Draco in a bone-crushing bear hug. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He started rocking him back and forth. "How can I ever make it up to you?"

"S-stop trying to break me in half?" Draco managed to gasp.

"Ok, that works for me!" Harry said happily, releasing his boyfriend.

Draco massaged his abused neck grumpily. "Honestly, Potter, killing me isn't going to make me any happier with you!"

Harry suddenly pressed his lips against Draco's with crushing force. After a few moments, he pulled back and leaned their foreheads together, just as Draco had done that night by the lake. "I would _never_ try to hurt you, Draco. _Never_."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know, Harry. Honestly, I was joking!"

"I know. But still, I wanted you to know that." He kissed him again, softer this time.

Draco grinned a little. "Really, Potter, you sound as though you've been assigned to kill me!"

Harry laughed. "No, that would be _your_ task."

Draco groaned. "Don't remind me. I swear, Harry, the Dark Lord's going to find out about this!"

"He won't if you don't tell him!"

"But that's just the problem, isn't it? He's got powerful methods of persuasion, Harry. Plus, he can do that…Occlumency thing, or whatever it's called that he's always bragging about. How am I possibly supposed to keep this a secret?"

Harry thought for a second. Finally, he answered, "Talk to Snape."

"And how, pray tell, will talking to Snape help me?"

"Well…I can't exactly tell you. But if you explain it to him, he has a way to help you."

"Fine. Be all mystical and mysterious."

"What? I'm not supposed to tell you!"

"Sure you're not," Draco said teasingly.

"Draco, really, I'm just trying to help you without getting yelled at by Snape."

Draco sighed. "Alright. I'll talk to him later. But for now…" He looked Harry up and down slyly. "I'm going to go take my shower, and then we're going down to the lake. Drink your potion, handsome."


	7. Chapter 7

Time to Kill: Chapter 7

Johnny Doggspitt

"I still don't see why we're coming out here," an invisible Harry grumbled to a similarly invisible Draco. They were walking hand-in-hand down to a secluded spot on the lake, surrounded by a grove of trees and bushes so that no one would see them. Not that anyone _could_ see them, mind you, but when one is supposed to be dead, and one is trusting one's life to a potion made by one's enemy, one shouldn't take any chances.

"We're coming out here because I don't feel like going to classes today, and no one's going to notice you're gone," Draco answered smoothly. "So we're going to spend some quality time at the lake."

Just them, from behind them, the castle doors opened and the morning's Car of Magical Creatures class tromped out. Gryffindors and Slytherins had the class together this morning, and the personalities clashed even more than usual.

The Gryffindors walked slowly, all huddled together in a group, the center of which was Hermione and Ron. Both looked as though the world had exploded into tiny, bite-sized pieces. Tears ran unchecked down Hermione's cheeks, but Ron stared straight ahead, as though in a daze.

The Slytherins, however, had never looked happier. Sure, there were the odd few that stood off to the side, unwilling to be a part of the group, but the majority of them were acting as though Voldemort had just taken over the world.

"Hmm…you've got to hand it to Ron and Hermione: they certainly have the acting thing down," Harry commented. "Hermione must have given Ron lessons.

Suddenly, Ron burst into tears, fell to his knees, and cried out, "No, Harry! Why?" He buried his face in his hands as Hermione embarrassedly tried to pull him to his feet.

"You were saying?" Draco said sarcastically.

"I take it back," Harry answered numbly. Draco felt a pull on his hand and followed Harry as he led them over to Ron.

Ron was still on his knees when they reached him. The rest of the group had kept walking, looking back over their shoulders every now and then, apparently embarrassed at being associated with such an emotional person. Suddenly, Ron fell over, yelping in pain, and Draco could only assume that Harry had kicked him.

"Get up!" Harry hissed quietly. "You're embarrassing yourself!"

"That hurt!" Ron muttered back.

"Don't be annoying and you won't get hurt!" Hermione scolded him, smiling secretively.

"You're such a wanker, Weasley," Draco commented.

"Hey now!" Ron said hurtfully.

"Harry, keep your boyfriend in check," Hermione demanded.

"Alright, alright. We're going to hang out by the lake, so take good notes for me!" Hermione made a disapproving look but kept silent, and Draco took that as permission to drag his boyfriend over to their secluded spot on the lake.

They found a small clearing on the far side of the lake. Draco flopped down and pulled Harry down next to him. Harry plopped down in a clump and dropped his head comfortably in Draco's lap.

Can you pick your huge head up for just a moment?" Draco asked fondly, stroking his boyfriend's hair.

"My head's not huge! And besides, why should I? I don't want to! You're comfy!" Harry whined.

Draco rolled his eyes (not that Harry could see-it was just a habit). "Oh, good lord, your life is so hard, isn't it? It's just for a moment. I want to take this damned cloak off."

"But what if someone sees you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Oh, please! Who's going to be out here at this time of day? And even if someone else _were_ out here, they'd have to be skiving off classes too, so they couldn't possibly rat on me. Now remove your head from my lap or face my wrath!"

"Ah, yes, the famous Wrath of the Ferret," Harry said sarcastically. "Don't want to get in the way of that!" Draco swatted him as he sat up and yawned. "Ok, I'm up. Hurry up and get that stupid cloak off so I can have my pillow back!"

"I am no one's pillow, Potter," Draco replied matter-of-factly, pulling off his invisibility cloak and folding it up neatly.

Harry plopped his head back into Draco's lap and sighed. "Well…now I'm bored. Again. You're really not the most interesting person to be around."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, because I care _so_ much about what you think."

"Well, you should! I'm your boyfriend! You're supposed to keep me entertained."

"Unfortunately for you, the only way I can think of to keep you entertained is- Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? That doesn't sound very-"

"Shut up, Potter," Draco said sharply, covering his boyfriend's mouth and shoving him off his lap.

Striding quickly down the lawn toward the two boys was Lucius Malfoy, the kind, caring, selfless man himself.

"Father!" Draco addressed him, sitting up straight. "What are you doing out here?"

"I might ask you the same, Draco," Lucius said off-handedly. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Draco snorted. "It's only Care of Magical Creatures with that great oaf, Hagrid-"

"Draco, how many times must I remind you that Malfoys do not snort?" his father interrupted.

"I'm sorry, father," Draco grumbled, angry at himself for forgetting again.

"They also do not grumble." Lucius smiled. "I should hope you remember that when you present yourself to the Dark Lord this evening."

Draco gulped. "This…this evening? Did I forget that we had a meeting?"

"No. The Dark Lord just announced it. He's very proud of you, Draco." He smiled fondly. "As am I. I suppose you're not as useless as I thought you were."

"Um…thank you?"

"Lucius reached down and pulled Draco to his feet. "Today, I am proud to call you my son." And for the first time in his live, he hugged his son.

Draco was startled for a second by this completely uncharacteristic move, but there was no way he was going to complain. Feeling Harry's distrusting stare on his back, he hugged him back, basking in this one rare moment of affection.

"Now," Lucius said, releasing his son all too soon, "you must look your best tonight. You will be officially inducted into the ranks of the Death Eaters. I don't need to impress on you what an honor this is."

"No, father. I know."

"His Lordship looks upon you very fondly now. I would hate for you to mess this up for yourself."

"I won't father. I'll not disappoint you…like I have in the past."

"I know you won't," his father replied, gracing Draco with a rare smile. "Seven p.m., sharp. Severus will Apparate you." With that, he swept off towards the castle.

Once his father was safely out of sight, Draco flopped to the ground, inadvertently landing awkwardly on Harry.

"Oww, Draco!" Harry protested.

"Oh, shut up. You know you like it."

"How did he know you were out here?" Harry asked, nudging his boyfriend off his knee.

Draco scowled. "My father has a tracking spell on me. He can always find me, anywhere."

"Wow," Harry said uninterestedly. "I'm glad you weren't the one to have to fake his death!"

"That certainly would have been a chore," Draco agreed.

Harry was silent for a few seconds. "Draco…?" he started.

"What now, Harry?"

"Are you going to be alright tonight?"

"God damn it, Harry!" Draco cried suddenly, causing Harry to jump.

"What?" Harry asked worriedly. "What did I do?"

"I came out here to relax and possibly snog you silly, not to discuss my wellbeing!"

"Well I can't help it if I'm worried!" his invisible boyfriend sulked.

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "Come on. Let's go back inside," he said, standing up.

"What? Why?"

"Because my father ruined this. We might as well go learn something," Draco said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"No, no, no!" Harry said quickly, grabbing Draco's hand. "We can stay out here! I'll shut up! I promise!"

"Yeah, sure, _that's_ possible," Draco replied sarcastically. "It's a disaster waiting to – mmph!" Harry had pressed his lips against Draco's as hard as he could.

"See?" Harry said softly after they had broken the kiss. "I can be reasonable."

"Wow…" Draco said, at a loss for words for one of the first times in his life. "That was…weird…!"

"W-weird?" Harry asked, taken aback.

"Well, yeah! I mean…you're invisible! Kissing an invisible guy…you're got to admit, that's weird."

"But you've done it before!" Harry reminded him.

"Yes but I've never really thought about it. And it was never on the lips."

"Well then, I'm just going to have to get you used to it, aren't I?" Harry asked and kissed him again, deeply this time, sliding his tongue into Draco's mouth.

Draco breathed deeply through his nose, relishing Harry's taste, feel…everything about him. Wanting only to be as close to him as possible, Draco pushed against him, accidentally knocking them both to the ground. Harry's mouth fell away from his for a second, but he quickly engulfed it again, struggling hungrily for that delicious taste. Even a second away from Harry was unbearable.

Harry bit down on his lip: a little too hard, perhaps, but it was enough to entice a deep, lustful moan far in the back of Draco's throat. Unable to stand the tension any longer, he reached down and ripped off the other boy's tie. As soon as it was off, it appeared in a flash of color, no longer invisible.

Draco broke the kiss long enough to smirk and say, "Nice potion, Potter," before liking and biting his way down Harry's neck.

"Don't thank me," Harry moaned breathlessly. "Your godfather made it!"

Draco stopped in mid-bite. "Harry…the last think I want to think about when I'm about to ravish you mercilessly is Severus Snape!"

Harry leaned forward and captured Draco's mouth with his own. "Don't let _me_ stop you," he whispered seductively.

Draco moaned against his mouth, pushing strongly against Harry. But something Harry had said earlier was winking in the back of his mind. "Harry…" he said in between kisses. "Are" kiss "you sure" kiss kiss "you want to" bite kiss "mmm…do this?" he finished finally.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry wondered.

"Well, you just got done saying you didn't want to yet, and now you're practically begging me not to stop!

Harry started kissing Draco's neck in a most distracting manner. "Is that…a bad thing?"

"Um…er…" Draco was stuttering horribly, and he wanted nothing more than to shut his mouth and let Harry continue, but he knew that he couldn't let Harry do something he might regret later. "It's not a bad thing per se, but…" He pushed Harry back reluctantly. "Are you _sure _you want to do this? I mean _positive beyond a doubt_."

Harry sighed. "Not entirely, I guess. But I do want this. With you.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're such a hopeless romantic, Potter."

"Is that bad?" Harry asked, sounding worried.

"Not in the least," Draco replied reassuringly, kissing him deeply. Harry kissed him back eagerly, opening his mouth and grappling with Draco for control of the kiss. Draco smiled against Harry's lips and willing gave his mouth over to the boy.

Almost an hour later, laying on his back with Harry curled up in his arms, Draco reflected on the past few days, and how Harry and his relationship had grown. Draco had wanted (_needed_, his mind corrected him) Harry for longer than he could remember. And now that he had him, so many unexpected things had happened. He hadn't expected Harry to have to fake his death. He hadn't expected to be lying by the lake with an invisible boy in his arms.

He hadn't expected to fall in love.

He had thought he was in love before he and Harry had gotten together, but that feeling had been dwarfed in comparison to what he was feeling now. He wasn't sure exactly what love felt like, but he couldn't imagine that it felt better than this.

Harry's steady breathing told him that the boy as asleep, and Draco smiled, turning his head to rest against his boyfriend's hair. It had obviously been Harry's first time, and even though they had not gone all the way, Draco could understand why the boy was exhausted. He reached out, intending to caress Harry's cheek but instead nearly poked him in the eye. He sighed dejectedly. This invisibility wasn't as cool as he had supposed it would have been. He wanted to be able to see Harry whenever he wanted. His life…his _soul_ was trapped in those emerald-green eyes. It was torture to be without them, even for a moment.

Love was a new concept for Draco. He had always been under the illusion that love was a weakness picked up by people who read too many fairytales. Well, maybe he'd finally read one fairytale too many.

He kissed the top of Harry's head. "I love you," he whispered, finally understanding what the words meant.

When Draco arrived at Snape's office, dressed in his best, he found the man bent over his desk, writing in a strange language on a thin piece of paper. A small, sparklingly gold owl perched on his shoulder.

Before he could open his mouth, Snape spoke. "You were not in my class today, Draco," he said without looking up from his paper.

"Yes, sir," Draco said humbly.

"Neither, I assume, was Mr. Potter?" the professor asked, glancing up at his godson.

Draco fought back a blush. "No, he wasn't either."

Snape nodded and went back to his paper. When he finished, he gently folded it and tied it to the leg of the owl next to him, which nipped his finger affectionately and swooped past Draco. He stood up, stared at Draco for a few seconds, and then walked over to his cabinet, from which he pulled a bowl of something wispy and moving.

"What's that?" Draco asked, unable to hold back his curiosity.

"This is a pensieve, Draco. I would have thought your little…_boyfriend_…might have told you about it."

"Oh, don't talk about it like you're _not_ homosexual," Draco scoffed.

"No _true_ Slytherin is homosexual," Snape sneered. "And that is entirely besides the point."

Draco smirked. "Well, I guess you're not a true Slytherin then," he said good-naturedly.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you want to keep your secret safe, you will not aggravate me any further!" Snape roared.

Draco's eyes widened. "You wouldn't tell the Dark Lord, would you?"

Snape looked at him incredulously. "You think I _want_ you dead?" I'm going to help you so that the Dark Lord can't access your memories, but if you continue to insult me, I'll let you fend for yourself!"

"Which would basically kill me," Draco said with a grin.

'Yes, it would," Snape agreed with what could almost be called a fond smile. "Now come over here and I'll show you how to use this."

Draco was terrified out of his wits as he stood in the middle of the Death Eaters' circle, awaiting the arrival of the Dark Lord.

"Don't be nervous, Draco," his father instructed. He was also in the middle, standing at his son's shoulder. "He will be in a good mood today. You're going to be awarded a special privilege!" Lucius said with a smirk.

"Really?" Draco asked, trying to sound excited. "What is it?"

"Can't tell you," Lucius said mysteriously. "It's a surprise!"

Draco crossed his arms impatiently. "I hate surprises."

"It's a good surprise. It's a surprise within a surprise." Lucius' face grew dark. "Actually, it's more of a disappointment within a surprise."

"But…it's a…good thing?" Draco asked, confused. "A…good disappointment?"

Lucius smiled. "You'll see what I mean."

"Ah! Young Master Malfoy!" the Dark Lord exclaimed, stepping gracefully into the ring of Death Eaters. Wormtail followed close behind him, looking for all the world like Igor following Dr. Frankenstein. Voldemort placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "It is a proud day, Draco," he said, beaming down on him.

"Every day is a proud day that I am able to serve you," Draco replied politely, bowing slightly.

Voldemort smiled and turned to address the circle of Death Eaters. Draco noticed for the first time that there was an empty space in the circle, and he wondered who was missing. "Today, let it be shown that Draco Malfoy has been _officially_ accepted as a Death Eater, and of the highest esteem!" The Death Eaters cheered and clapped. "And as such," Voldemort continued, "he will be awarded a great honor!"

Two Death Eaters broke away from the circle for a few seconds and came back dragging a third between them. He still had his mask on, but somehow, he looked familiar to Draco. "What's going on?" he asked.

"A traitor has infiltrated our ranks," the Dark Lord announced grandly. "We have known this for a long time. And for an equally long time, we have not been able to discover who he was. Until today!" he exclaimed, pointing at his bound minion. The Death Eaters roared and cheered at the capture of the spy, but all Draco could do was stare at the masked man and think, _But I only know of one spy…_

"And…my reward is…" Draco started, unable to comprehend what he was being asked to do.

"Your reward is the privilege – no, the _honor_ – of ridding us of this foul form of worthlessness." Voldemort ripped the traitor's mask off and threw him down at Draco's feet.

Draco looked down and recoiled in horror as he met the eyes of his godfather. _How did they find out?_

"Draco, your reward is to kill him. Destroy Severus Snape!"


	8. Chapter 8

Time to Kill: Chapter 8

Johnny Doggspitt

Draco looked up at his master. "I-I…my Lord…" He thought fast, trying to figure out how he was possibly going to get out of _this_ mess. "My Lord, I mean no disrespect, but…I don't think I can!"

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "And why not? You dispatched the Potter boy well enough; you've proven you're wiling to kill for me! Why not him?"

"With all due respect, Lord Voldemort, I hated Potter. It was only too easy to kill him. But…Severus is my godfather! He's taken care of me all my life! I couldn't!"

"Perhaps the reason you are so squeamish about this task has nothing to do with your affections for your godfather," Voldemort suggested, a knowing glint in his eye.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, fighting down a growing feeling of panic.

"Perhaps you won't kill him simply because you wish to protect your spy!" the Dark Lord sneered triumphantly.

"_My_ spy?" Draco exclaimed incredulously. "Why would he be _my_ spy?"

"Don't play stupid, boy! Killing Potter was a clever ploy, one that works wonderfully into my plans, but you cannot hide the fact that you are working against me!"

"Against you?" Draco asked nervously as the circle grew tighter around him. "No! My Lord, I serve only you!"

"Liar! You are working for Dumbledore, and are therefore a traitor!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco's chest. "And traitors must be dealt with."

Suddenly, the Dark Lord stumbled forward, almost losing his balance and tumbling to the ground. His Death Eaters mumbled concernedly and looked at each other, wondering what happened.

Voldemort whipped around and glared at the Death Eaters directly behind him. "Which one of you halfwits had the utter _stupidity_ to push me?"

The Death Eaters looked stumped. The voice of Notts came from behind one of the masks. "My Lord…no one pushed you," he protested. "You stumbled."

"Do not insult me with your lies!" Voldemort roared. "I felt someone push me! Someone is going to pay!"

Draco felt a hand slip around his left arm, and an invisible voice whispered, "Hey, love."

Draco stiffened. "_Harry_?" He quickly glanced at his father to make sure Lucius wasn't looking at him, but the older Malfoy was too preoccupied with the apparent insanity of his dark master. Draco turned back to his invisible boyfriend. "What in _Merlin's name_ do you think you're doing here?" he demanded.

"I'm saving your ass, that's what I'm doing! I'd think you would appreciate it!"

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Draco hissed out of the corner of his mouth.

"Quick question, Drake: You can apparate, right?"

"No, why?" He sighed exasperatedly. "I swear, Potter, if this rescue attempt counted on my being able to apparate, I'll kill you!"

Draco could feel Harry's frown. "I do have a back-up plan, but it would have helped." Draco felt Harry's hand leave his arm.

"Harry? What are you doing?"

Voldemort was turning around to face Draco with a look of utter, unbridled rage obscuring his face, but his foot suddenly flew out from under him. He fell to the ground just as Snape seemed to be wrenched to his feet by an invisible force. Snape's bonds unraveled quickly.

"Apparate us!" Draco heard Harry yell.

Snape, not being a man to waste time asking questions when action was needed, place a hand on Draco's shoulder and apparated them to the Hogwarts boundaries.

"Are you here, Harry?" Draco asked as soon as his head had stopped swimming.

"I'm right here," Harry assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Snape seemed to be trying to get his thoughts in order. Finally, appearing to have given up, he rounded toward the spot he thought Harry was at. "Mr. Potter, I will address your recklessness later. At this time, my brain just cannot process the fact that Draco and I have been found out, _and_ that you somehow snuck into a Death Eater meeting. Your sheer stupidity almost got every one of us killed. Did it not occur to you that I _might_ have had the situation under control?"

"Didn't seem like it," Harry scoffed.

Snape growled exasperatedly. He stormed off in the direction of the castle and leaned on a tree not too far away from the two boys, leaving them alone for little while.

"Harry, that was quite possibly the most idiotic thing you could have done," Draco admonished him.

"Why? I talk back to Snape every day!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Not that, you twit! What you did tonight!"

"I saved your life, didn't I?" Harry pouted hurtfully.

"Harry, I'm not worth that! You can't put your life on the line like that just for me!"

"What do you mean, just for you? You may not think you're worth it, but you are to me!"

"Damn it, Harry! You're not thinking! I'm not the Boy-Who-Lived! I'm expendable! You're not! The Wizarding World can survive without me, but you're their only hope!"

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Harry asked softly. "Not just that you're expendable, which is ridiculous in itself, but that I have even the slightest chance of 'saving the world'?"

"Of course I believe it! You're Harry Potter!"

"So what?" Harry roared suddenly. "It's just a name! No one seems to realize that! I had hoped that you would, but I guess that's not the case! I'm so sick of people thinking that just because they know my name and I happened to be lucky when I was a baby, I'm going to be able to destroy one of the most powerful wizards alive! I…I can't do this, Draco!"

"You have no idea what you're saying, Harry. You're The-Boy-Who-Lived!"

Harry scoffed. "Yeah, that seems to be everyone's problem. It's a great title, isn't it? The-Boy-Who-Lived. Makes it sound like I can survive anything. The only reason I survived the first time is because my mum's love protected me. But I don't have that now. How can I possibly survive this time?"

"Well, certainly not by knocking the Dark Lord over whilst rescuing your boyfriend! I think perhaps our relationship is blinding you to what's really important here, Harry. I'm not going to let you risk your valuable life trying to keep me out of danger!"

"Doesn't seem like it's going to be a problem anymore, now that he's found you out!"

"Are you kidding? There'll be hoards of Death Eaters after me now. Severus and I are at the top of their lists after tonight. We…we'll probably have to leave Hogwarts. I won't have anywhere to go…father will disown me…" he mused, mainly to himself. He shook his head. "It's just too dangerous, Harry."

"What is?" Harry asked, sounding confused. Draco felt horrible for him. His next statement would be a bombshell for the boy.

"We can't keep this relationship together, Harry." Draco was glad he couldn't see Harry's face; it would have made this too hard. "It's much too risky. I know you can destroy Voldemort, even if you think you can't. I won't have you die for me."

"You're…breaking up with me?" Harry asked, tears in his voice.

"It's too much, Harry," Draco said, looking at the ground.

"Aren't you at least going to say something stupid, like 'I hope we can still be friends'?"

"We can't be friends, Harry. We can't talk anymore. We just…can't. I almost got you killed today, and I won't have it happen again." Harry choked back a sob. Draco, not being one to know how to handle himself in a situation where someone he actually _cared_ about was crying, Draco reverted to what he knew best: insults. "It's nothing to cry about, you pansy! It's not like you're losing the love of your life or anything." It was obviously not helping the crying. "Harry…really, this is for the best. Go back to the castle, get some sleep, and you'll feel better in the morning."

"No…Draco, please!" Harry pleaded in a voice that would wrench the heart of even Snape. "Please, you can't do this!" Harry picked up Draco's hand and brought it to his lips. "_Please_, Draco! I…I love you!"

_Don't listen, don't listen, don't listen_! his mind screamed at him. "No one has ever or _will_ ever love me, Potter," Draco said stiffly.

"Well, I do!" Harry said, kissing Draco's hand again. Draco wrenched it from his grasp.

"It's a nice bluff, Potter, but it won't work. I'm standing by my decision. Nothing is going to change my mind on this matter."

As Harry broke down into actual sobs, Snape called to them, "If you two are quite finished, I'd like to return to the castle _before dawn_!"

Draco started off toward his godfather, trusting Harry to follow behind. He had almost gotten Harry killed tonight, and it was entirely his fault. If he hadn't instigated this ridiculous relationship, none of this would have happened. Well, that was all fixed now. Sure, Harry would be miserable for a little while, but he would get over it. After all, he couldn't _really_ love Draco. No one could.


	9. Chapter 9

Time to Kill Ch. 9 By Johnny Doggspitt 

A week went by. Draco had not spoken to, nor seen, Harry since the night he had…well, since it had ended. But from the way he saw Ron and Hermione acting, he could only assume that his ex wasn't taking it well. He had to admit _he_ wasn't taking it well either. He had been finding it hard to sleep lately. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Harry and wondered how he was doing. He had taken to wandering around aimlessly in the corridors, half-hoping Harry would stop him and confront him about…well, _anything_, really.

It was on one of these wanderings that he found himself in an unfamiliar, deserted corridor somewhere on the seventh floor of the school. It was late, past curfew, and Draco was certain he was the only student around. Suddenly, as he was about to turn a corner, he was thrown up against the wall and a wand was thrust viciously in his face. Looking up the length of the wand, he found that the arm holding it was attached to Ron Weasley. Standing directly behind him was a very irate-looking Hermione.

"What did you do to him?" Ron asked angrily, poking Draco's nose threateningly with his wand.

"To _who_?" Draco asked, shoving the wand aside.

Hermione rolled her eyes in a very Malfoy-like manner. "To Santa Claus. Who do you think?"

"Harry's been moping around, not talking to anyone, and skipping his classes," Ron said, shoving the wand back in his face.

"And you just assume I had something to do with it," Draco said with an exasperated sigh.

"Of course that's what we _assume_," Hermione said mockingly. "You're his boyfriend and the only other person who knows he's alive," Hermione reasoned.

"If you _have_ to know, I'm his _ex_-boyfriend, Granger," Draco replied with a sneer.

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "That's why he's been moping around? It's all about _you_?"

"I can't believe you broke up with him, Malfoy," Hermione scolded.

"Oh, and so you just assume _I_ broke up with _him_." When Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, he sighed. "Well, alright, I did. But why do you care? It's not like he's bothering you! I would think you'd be glad to be rid of his incessant whining!"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "How can you be such a prick? He loves you, and you treat him like this?"

"He doesn't love me, Granger," Draco grumbled, dropping his eyes.

"He _does_, Malfoy. And you know it."

"Just _back off_, Mudblood!" Draco practically screamed at her. "You need to learn your place! How _dare_ you detain me here? And how _dare_ you presume to tell me what I know? Now call off your little Weasel boyfriend and let me go!"

"Why you little rat, I'll kill you!" Ron started, but Hermione clamped her hand over his mouth and moved dangerously close to Draco, eyes narrowed in the scariest expression the boy had ever seen.

"I refuse to let you go anywhere until you tell us why you did this to him." There was no room for argument in her tone.

Draco shifted his weight. He really wished Granger wouldn't be so territorial. Couldn't he and Harry just get along with their (separate) lives? "You wouldn't understand, Granger. It's…complicated," he said, looking her challengingly in the eyes.

"Try me," she said, raising an eyebrow in a manner that would have made Snape proud. "Why would you ask him out and get him to fall in love with you, only to break his heart? He's sacrificed so much for your sake! Why – "

"Because I love him!" Draco roared suddenly. It took him a moment to realize that he had indeed been the person who said it. He sighed, resolving himself to tell them everything. Why stop now that he had started? "Because I love him, alright?" he said softer. "You're right, Granger, he _has_ sacrificed a lot for me; he's sacrificed _too much_ for me. He's going to get himself killed one of these days, and I will not be the cause!" He breathed deeply and sighed again. "Fine, you know. Can I go now?' he asked, hating the pathetic sound of his voice.

Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly and released her hand from Ron's mouth. "Yeah, ok. Ron, let him go." Ron dazedly dropped his arm and Draco quickly rushed around the corner.

Running past two empty corridors and around more corners than he could remember, he slumped to the floor, his back against the wall and his head in his hands. Old, dusty portraits of professors long forgotten gazed down on him sadly as a sob wracked his graceful body. For the first time in a long time, Draco let himself cry freely.

It felt so good to finally let his feelings out. He'd been bottling them up for so long, he'd almost forgotten how to cry. After the first few tears, however, his body instantly remembered, and the tears cascaded down his cheeks.

He was doing this all for Harry, he reminded himself. All this pain was only for Harry. His heart could never hurt for anyone else.

After he'd cried for over an hour and a half, he stood, wiped his eyes, and put a glamour on his face. Harry could be anywhere, and it would not do to have Harry see that he'd been crying.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

Draco cringed. Just a few more feet and he would have been in his common room. Unfortunately, Snape's harsh voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Yes, Severus?" Draco asked in a voice that clearly suggested he wasn't going to give any of the respect his godfather both deserved and commanded. "Please make it quick. I was planning on taking a nap."

"Don't give me your tongue, you brat!" Snape hissed, dragging his godson down the corridor. "Where have you been?" he demanded, throwing the boy up against the wall.

"Oh, here, there…anywhere…nowhere. Why do you ask?"

"Did I not instruct you to hold the foul edge of your tongue? I specifically commanded you to inform me whenever you felt like running off! The headmaster and I have been out of our minds with worry!" Snape looked more concerned than Draco had ever seen him – almost distressed. "You know the Death Eaters are after us! What if your father had kidnapped you? Did everything I warned you about go in one ear and out the other? All the spells and wards Dumbledore and I've been using to protect you could have been for nothing!"

"I'm sorry, Severus," Draco said, sighing. "I just had to get…away for a bit."

Snape sighed exasperatedly and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I know the feeling, Draco, believe me, I do. I know how overpowering it can be. But you _must_ tell me when you're going to 'get away'. I need to be able to protect you."

Draco nodded ashamedly. "I'm sorry," he said again. He hesitated for a second. "Sev…if–if I needed to talk to someone, I could talk to you, right?"

Snape shifted his weight uncomfortably, but said, "Of course, Draco. I like to think I should be available for my godson."

Draco dropped his eyes and looked at Snape's knees. "Even if I wanted to talk about…Harry…?" he asked hopefully.

Snape grimaced. "I would prefer you didn't, but if you must, I will listen to the best of my abilities. You will forgive me my remarks, however, if they should get offensive to you."

Draco had halfway expected him to decline, and he wasn't entirely prepared for his godfather to act so caring. In his mind, he had put together the whole conversation he would have with Severus, but now that he had the chance, the words wouldn't come out. "Ok…if I…what if…can…. What I mean to say is –"

"Draco, if you have something to say, then say it!"

"Harry hasn't been going to his classes lately," Draco said, avoiding the subject that he really wanted to talk about.

Snape frowned. "Hmm…I thought you were paying more attention in my class than usual. And you know for certain he has not been attending? Has he told you this, or are you assuming, simply because he has not felt the need to feel you up whilst exploding your cauldron?"

Draco glared at him, but forced his voice to remain calm when he answered. "Actually, Weasley and Granger told me. They cornered me in an abandoned corridor, and told me that he hasn't been talking to them at all, and they automatically figured that it was my fault. Harry couldn't have told me himself because…he's not talking to me."

"And why might that be?"

Draco shifted his weight and once again avoided his godfather's obsidian eyes. "I…broke up with him."

Snape stared at him. "You _what_?" Draco cleared his throat as Snape continued, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I didn't think it was any of your business what I do with my love life! And I only just found out two hours ago that he wasn't going to his classes, when Granger and Weasley molested me in the hallway! They say they haven't seen Harry for a week."

"And did you never stop to think that maybe he's not just avoiding you?" Snape demanded. "Use your head, boy! Something could have happened to him, and you'd never know!"

"No," Draco said assuredly. "Nothing could have happened to him."

"And why not, pray tell," Snape asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because I would know! I would just…know. I would feel it." But as the words came out of his mouth, they sounded stupid even to him.

"Oh, yes, of _course_ you would," the ever-cynical Snape said skeptically. "Come. We shall discuss this further in the presence of the headmaster. I'm sure he'd like to know that his golden boy is skipping classes."

As they neared the top of the spiral staircase, Snape and his young ward could hear voices coming from behind the door. Before Snape could raise his hand to knock, Dumbledore called from within, "Come in, Severus."

Draco and Snape walked in to find Dumbledore sitting behind his desk and Harry, who was not invisible at the time, seated in a rather comfy-looking winged armchair across from the headmaster. Harry's eyes lit up at the sight of Draco, but all the acknowledgement he gave to his former boyfriend was a slight nod of the head, which Draco stoically returned.

"Ah, good," Snape sneered. "While Potter is here, we may discuss his considerable lack of attendance in his classes. Also, I'd like to further discuss why it is that we must know where he is _at all times_!"

"As enthusiastic as I know you are to speak with him about his past sins, Severus, I'm afraid I've already had a long, serious talk with Harry. He assures me that this will never happen again," Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"Forgive me, Headmaster, but I firmly doubt your 'serious talk' has registered at all in that hollow space that should be occupied by Potter's brain."

"I believe it has, Severus," Dumbledore said, completely ignoring the more insulting parts of Snape's comment. He looked at Draco. "I have instructed Mr. Potter to…ah, 'check in' with you once a week: every Friday. If he does not come to you by dinnertime on Fridays, Mr. Malfoy, you are to come to me immediately. Now, as it is way past curfew, and I am entirely sure that you both want to be wide awake for your Potions class tomorrow morning, you are dismissed," he instructed the two students.

Harry donned his invisibility cloak and he and Draco walked together down the spiral staircase.

"So…every Friday," Harry said conversationally. "We could almost translate that into…dates…right?"

Draco sighed. "No, Harry. We couldn't. You are to report to me every Friday and then you will go on your way."

Harry shifted. "Weren't you supposed to say something like, "I hope we can still be friends'?" he asked in a horribly pathetic voice that ripped Draco's soul out through his throat.

"No, Harry," he said, swallowing his feelings. "We can't be friends. We will just be people who are forced to come in contact with each other," Draco said, starting to walk away.

"You know, this break-up's been _really_ hard on me!" Harry shouted angrily at his retreating back.

"Well it hasn't exactly been my favorite experience either, Harry!" Draco fumed back at him, turning around. "But we're both just going to have to get over it and move on with our lives! _Separately_."

Harry reached out and took Draco's hand in both of his. "I can't do that, Draco," he said gently.

Draco felt his resolve waver slightly but held firm to his decision. "You can and you _will_, Harry. It's for your own good." He pulled his hand away from Harry; not an easy task, as Harry had a death grip on Draco's fingers. "You may not understand right now, but you will someday."

"Draco, _please _– "

"Goodnight, Harry."


	10. Chapter 10

Time to Kill Ch. 10

By Johnny Doggspitt

"I'm here, Draco," came a whisper in his ear. This was how Harry had been making his presence known every Friday.

It was breakfast, obviously on a Friday, and Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table, grumpily pushing his scrambled eggs around on his plate. He barely nodded, indicating that he had heard Harry, and went back to ignoring his food.

Several weeks had passed, whether it had been three or four, Draco couldn't remember. Every day ran into one another. He was getting sick of Harry checking in – the boy's voice in his ear…his hot breath tickling Draco's cheek…it was almost enough to drive him mad.

Dumbledore obviously didn't realize the consequences of his orders. It was almost like he was trying to get them back together. _He didn't know what he was doing!_ Draco fumed. Getting them back together was like tying Harry up, dropping him at Voldemort's feet, and saying, _'Enjoy your dinner!'_ There was no way he was going to let that happen.

Truth be told, though, Draco's resolve was beginning to waver. He was lonely. His friends couldn't supply the companionship and, frankly, the _love_ that he so desperately craved. He missed Harry more than he had ever imagined he could.

Judging from Weasley and Granger's worried looks at all hours of the day, Harry wasn't doing any better. But at least he was going to his classes. Presumably. He did seem quite depressed, though, his hand lingering a bit too long on Draco's shoulder, his voice a bit too mournful.

Draco couldn't stand the pain he heard every time Harry spoke. If he could find a way to take away Harry's pain, he would gladly do it.

Contrary to popular belief, Draco was very naïve when it came to relationships. To put it crudely, his idea of "going out" was "Wham, bam, and Thank You Ma'am". Or "Sir". Whichever way he was swinging at the moment. Actually _caring_ about someone's feelings…that was new. Feeling the need to _do_ something about it…that was _terrifying_.

Suddenly, Draco had an idea. A disastrous idea, as it turned out, but to his love-starved, lust-filled mind, it sounded good at the time. Perhaps Harry was so depressed because Draco was still available and he couldn't have him! It made perfect sense to him. Maybe if Draco found someone else, Harry would be able to move on with his life. Then that was it. That was what he'd do. But whom could he possibly find that he could be at least somewhat happy with? He looked down the table at Blaise Zabini. It was just a little more than common knowledge that Blaise would cut off his nose for the opportunity to get with Draco. And it did seem like a pretty predictable match. 

He looked even further down the table. _Then again_…

Draco was used to getting his way. But he didn't get it simply because he was _Draco Malfoy_. There was always someone who wasn't as afraid of him as they should be. The person he was waiting for was one of those people.

It was Thursday afternoon. He had needed almost an entire week to work up the courage and keep down his vomit enough to approach this person. He wasn't entirely sure he could go through with this. But all it took was one thought of losing Harry to steel his nerves.

Finally, a group of Slytherins rounded the corner. He walked up to them and excused one of their number from the group, navigating them to an empty corridor.

"What do you want, Draco?"

Draco swallowed his pride and dignity. This was all for Harry, he reminded himself. "I would like to request the honor of escorting you to the Hogsmeade trip next weekend." He just barely stopped himself from retching.

"Ooh, Draco, _really_?" Pansy Parkinson squealed. "Oh, of _course_ I'll go with you."

Suddenly, someone bumped Draco very hard and very rudely from behind. He turned around to berate the offender and was met with…nothing. The corridor was empty.

"Shit," he whispered, knowing that Harry was obviously not happy with him.

"Draco?" Pansy asked from behind him. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he replied quickly. "Nothing." He turned back to her. "Saturday at nine a.m. alright?"

"Absolutely!" Pansy squealed, sounding for all the world like a talking pig.

_That wasn't so bad_, Draco thought as he walked back to his common room for afternoon break. At least she had agreed right away. He had expected to need to bribe her. Now all he had to do was make it seem convincing. He groaned. This could be more difficult than he thought. After all, being straight was hard work!

Draco trudged up to his private room after dinner. Pansy had jabbered _non-stop_ about how she was going out with THE Draco Malfoy, and it was starting to drive him _MAD_! Maybe Pansy hadn't been the ideal choice after all.

Finally arriving in his room, he flopped down on the bed and stared up at the canopy over his four-poster. Harry was really, REALLY, angry with him. Draco didn't even know how he knew. It was just a vibe that was constantly buzzing around him. He sighed. He hated vibes.

Suddenly, his door flew open and slammed shut again of its own accord. Draco was wrenched to his feet and found himself staring into the eyes of a very hurt-looking Harry Potter.

"What the hell are you on about, Draco?" Harry demanded, face inches from Draco's own.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Harry," Draco said in a voice that he hoped sounded bored, but mostly just sounded nasal. "How did you get up here?"

"Doesn't matter. Why did you ask Pansy out?"

"Why shouldn't I have? I'm single, she's single, it makes sense! I can ask out anyone I please!"

Harry's face fell even more, if that was possible. "But…but I thought…"

"What did you think, Harry?" Draco demanded mockingly. "Did you think that I'd stay single after we broke up? Don't be naïve. I won't stay single just for you."

"But why _Pansy_?" Harry asked, looking as though he were thoroughly ready to die. "She's a _girl_!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Really? I hadn't noticed. I can like both girls and guys, can't I?" Harry opened his moth to argue, but Draco cut him off. "No, Harry. Just go along with this. You'll be fine. Now get out of my room. I'm exhausted, and you're not making me feel any better."

Without warning, Harry engulfed Draco in a desperate hug. Draco allowed himself a few seconds of indulgence before gently pushing Harry back and handing him his invisibility cloak.

"Don't forget to check in with me tomorrow," he reminded him gently.

Harry didn't answer; he just wrapped the cloak around himself. The door opened and closed again, and he was gone.

Draco sighed and lay back down on his bed. Harry would be fine, he assured himself. Give him a little time, and he'd be back to his old self.

Harry didn't check in at breakfast the next day. Draco couldn't blame him for not talking to him, but Harry could at least follow Dumbledore's rule. Draco sneered into his food. Harry had decided to spite him. Oh well. Harry had until dinner to check in before Draco went to the Headmaster. He wasn't worried; Harry was just mad at him, and with good reason. Eventually, he'd get over whatever he was feeling and make his presence known.

Draco sighed into his porridge. Pansy was coming. He could just feel it. It was like some impending doom getting closer and closer. He had decided to break up with her after the Hogsmeade weekend.

"Draco, _darling_!" Draco cringed as Pansy plopped into the spot next to Draco.

"Pansy, my sweet," Draco sang in a sugary voice. He kissed the back of her hand, ever the gentleman. "I trust you slept well?"

Pansy giggled and blushed, and would not let go of his hand. "Very well, thank you." She entwined their fingers, and Draco threw up a little bit in the back of his throat. "What class do we have first?"

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Potions, darling. It's on the schedule."

"Oh!" she giggled. "Of course!"

Draco turned back to his breakfast and cringed. It was going to be a long day.

Lunch came and went with no sign from Harry. Draco was getting rather annoyed by his rudeness. Harry was trying to make him worry, trying to make him go look for him. Well, Draco wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. Harry would just have to grow up.

His classes were horrible that day. Pansy talked to him non-stop, and it was usually he who got in trouble for it. Snape had even taken points from him! His own godfather had punished him for something that he didn't even do! He had earned a detention from McGonagall after he mistakenly transfigured her nose into a butterfly. And to top it all off, he had a horrible feeling that something either already had happened or was _going_ to happen soon. He was glad the Slytherins had the rest of the day off. He couldn't imagine what the rest of the day would have been like had he needed to go to even more classes.

Suddenly, he realized that Pansy had asked him a question. "Sorry?" he asked politely.

She narrowed her eyes. "I _said_, you've been spacing out a lot lately. Why is that?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm just tired. And distracted. It's nothing to worry about."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you're so melancholy all the time these days," she said exasperatedly, using a bigger word than Draco thought could _ever_ be in her vocabulary. "I mean…" she lowered her voice, "you _did_ kill Harry Potter after all! You should be happy!"

"I am happy!" Draco protested. "I'm just distracted." She was really starting to annoy him, but he couldn't help feeling pleased that she hadn't heard of his run-in with Voldemort. Her parents were not active Death Eaters, and were thus kept out of the main loop, but he was surprised that his parents hadn't informed her family. He wasn't complaining, though. Anything that made his life less complicated was a wonderful break.

"So what do you want to do on our free afternoon?" Pansy asked seductively.

"Sleep," Draco grumbled softly. "I mean…whatever you want to do, darling."

Pansy frowned. "Well, _I_ want to go to the lake." When Draco groaned, she added, "Oh, we don't have to swim or anything. We can just…sit under a tree and…hold hands…" she snuggled up to him. "Doesn't that sound nice, Drake?"

Draco cringed. That was _Harry's_ nickname for him! And the lake was _Harry and his_ spot! He sighed. "Yeah. Real nice." Could this day get any worse?

As it turned out, yes, the day could get worse. And it did, as bad days usually will.

Harry didn't check in with him at dinner. Draco…was…**_furious_**. Harry had gone _way_ too far, and now Draco would have to go to all the trouble of informing the Headmaster. Draco couldn't even believe how selfish he was being, putting all of them through the worry and stress of finding him. Not that Draco was worried, mind you. Harry was playing games, and Draco wouldn't give him the satisfaction of playing along.

He fumed all the way to the entrance to Dumbledore's office before realizing that he didn't know the password. "Damn it," he whispered. "What would that old fool have as his password?"

"This _old fool_, as you so eloquently put it, rather enjoys _Blood lollipops_," Dumbledore said from behind him.

"Sir…I…" he stammered stupidly as the stone gargoyle jumped aside.

"No need to explain, my boy. Come up and tell me what's on your mind."

"Actually, sir, I can tell you right here." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "_You-know-who _didn't _you-know-what_ today."

Dumbledore stared at him blankly. "Mr. Malfoy, I am not a young man and have no time to decipher coded messages. What is it you're trying to tell me?"

"The boy I am watching didn't check in with me today," he said exasperatedly.

Dumbledore's eyes grew wide. "Oh, I see. I shall summon Severus. Mr. Malfoy, please fetch Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger and inform them to bring the map. They will know what you're talking about."

"With all due respect, sir," Draco interrupted, "I really don't see a need for all this fuss. Harry's just being spiteful."

"That does not matter at this time, Mr. Malfoy. Right now, all that matters is finding him."

Draco grumbled but headed off to Gryffindor Tower. There was no need for all this fuss! Harry was fine! Draco would know if he wasn't!

He stormed all the way to the Gryffindor domain without even realizing his feet were moving. The Fat Lady startled him out of his thoughts.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she demanded. "Come to terrorize my Gryffindors? You're most certainly not coming in here! I've heard the rumors about you, and anyone who hurts, or _kills_, one of my Gryffindors is never entering here, I don't care if you _do_ have a password! Why if I weren't stuck in this frame, I'd –"

"Oh, shut up!" Draco demanded. "I don't even want in! I just want to talk to Weasley and Granger!"

"Ha! You expect me to go in and get two defenseless girls and just hand them over to you? I think n–"

"Not the _female_ Weasley, smart one! The _male_!"

"Oh…" the painting responded, confusion on her face. "Well, I suppose I can do that…" She walked out of the painting, assumedly to fetch the remaining two-thirds of the Golden Trio.

Draco rolled his eyes. Jealous ex-boyfriends and genius paintings. It had been a very stressful day, and even now at the end of it, things weren't looking up.

After a bit, Hermione peeked her head out of the portrait-hole. "What do _you_ want, Malfoy?"

"Harry didn't check in with me today," he said exasperatedly. "Is he in there?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I haven't seen him since yesterday!"

Draco sighed. "Of course. Well, in that case, Dumbledore instructs you and Weasley to come to his office. He said something about a map?"

"Oh! Of course. We'll be right down." She disappeared back into the portrait.

When she returned with Ron, she was tucking some very old-looking parchment into her pocket. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Draco rolled his eyes and started off for the Headmaster's office. All this fuss…he'd _kill_ Harry when they found him.

Finally arriving in Dumbledore's office, the three students found Snape already there. He was glowering darkly in the corner, and obviously was of the same frame of mind as Draco.

"Miss Granger, the map, please," Dumbledore requested.

"He's not on it, Professor," she said, but handed the parchment over anyway. "I already checked."

Dumbledore tapped the parchment with his wand and muttered something. Ink started spreading over the parchment in spidery lines, forming a map of Hogwarts. Draco looked on in amazement.

"No, he is not on here," the Headmaster agreed finally. "Mr. Malfoy, supposing Harry just needed to be alone and has _not_ been kidnapped, if he is nowhere on the Hogwarts grounds, where do you suppose he could be?"

Draco shrugged. "Truth be told, sir, I don't know Harry well enough to know where he would go to be alone."

Hermione's eyes suddenly lit up. "Sir…might he have gone to the Whomping Willow?"

The Headmaster smiled. "He very well could have. I'm sure Professor Snape would be only too happy to investigate that theory." He stared encouragingly at Snape. Snape stared back challengingly. Finally, Snape sighed, rolled his eyes, and stormed out of the room.

Draco was confused. "Why on earth would Harry want to go _near_ that killer tree?" His question was ignored.

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "Unfortunately, there is nothing more the three of you can do to help at the moment. Why don't you go back to the dorms and get some rest."

"I, for one, think that's a good idea," Draco agreed. "I expect to be informed when he is found."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the formality of his student. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Will you mind being woken up if we don't find him until late?"

"Not at all," Draco growled. "I want to be there to kick his ass the moment he gets back."

"Yeah, us too!" Ron piped up stupidly. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach, but Dumbledore smiled.

"As you wish, Mr. Weasley. Now off you go."

Draco trudged out of Dumbledore's office and down toward the dungeons. He couldn't believe Harry. It was just _rude_ of him to be acting like this. It was so out of character, too. Harry always seemed so concerned about other people.

Just as he passed the Great Hall, Snape burst through the front doors carrying something in his arms.

_Probably a dead animal_, Draco thought. It certainly was a small bundle.

Snape shot him a concerned look as the professor rushed up the stairs as though he were being chased by a werewolf. Draco couldn't for the life of him think why is godfather looked so worried.

Suddenly, he remembered why Snape had been outside in the first place. Harry! What if Harry was hurt? What if that was why he hadn't checked in all day? But that was silly, Draco told himself. Harry couldn't be hurt! There was no _way_! If Harry were hurt, it would be all Draco's fault for not keeping track of him! And besides, Draco would _know_ if Harry were hurt.

He looked back up at Snape. As the older man turned a corner, Draco saw that something hung limply from the bundle. For the split second before Snape disappeared from view, Draco could almost pretend he didn't know what the object was. But the moonlight falling through a nearby window revealed it for what it really was: a much-too-pale hand, streaked with blood.

Draco's head started reeling. He clutched it and stared straight ahead in shock. This couldn't be happening! How could Harry be hurt? Maybe it isn't Harry, he told himself.

_Yeah_, said the rational, sarcastic part of his mind. _Maybe it's just some unfortunate loser who had a bad run-in with a rabid chipmunk. OF COURSE_ _it's Harry!_

Draco suddenly felt dizzy. He fell backward, hitting his head. What should he do? What _could_ he do? He'd already messed up, maybe irrevocably so. After a few moments completely devoid of thought, Draco's inner autopilot kicked in and slowly started him up the staircase. It wasn't until he reached the Hospital Wing that he realized he had moved at all.

Snapping out of his trance, he quickly grabbed the door-handle and pulled. It was locked. Draco was panicking. He could feel his sanity leaving him. If he didn't get in to Harry, he was going to snap.

Banging loudly on the doors, he _demanded_ to be allowed access, his insisting sprinkled with threats and curses. Finally, Professor Snape opened the door. Draco tried to pass him, but he placed a firm hand on his godson's chest and closed the door behind himself.

"What are you doing?" Draco roared. "Let me in! _Let me see him_!"

Snape took his godson bracingly by the shoulders. "Not until I prepare you for what you will see, Draco. You _must_ listen to me!"

"Is he alive?" Draco asked pleadingly, not noticing the tears streaming down his face. "_Please_, Severus, is he still alive?"

Snape took a breath, his hesitation like a knife in Draco's chest. "He is, at the moment. But, Draco, he is very weak. He could…slip away…at any moment –"

"All the more reason for me to see him _now_!" Draco demanded, angry that his godfather could stop him at such a critical time.

"Not just yet, Draco –"

"Then tell me what happened to him! Was it the Death Eaters? I swear, I'll kill Voldemort myself if he–"

"You know the Dark Lord still believes Potter is dead, Draco."

"Then who was it?"

Snape sighed and looked at the floor for a second. Then, taking his godson by the chin and looking him in the eye, he said, "It was himself."

Draco took a step back, breaking out of his godfather's grasp. "What do you mean?" he asked, horrified.

Severus sighed again. "There is no easy way to tell you this, Draco: Harry tried to commit suicide. He slit his wrists."

Draco's jaw dropped. "No! No, Harry wouldn't do that!"

"Well, unfortunately, he did. Now hear me, Draco: Harry is very sick. He is incredibly pale, and his wrists are a mess. This is what you will see when you go in. Madame Pomfrey is doing all she can, but if Harry has lost the will to live, no amount of spells or potions will be able to save him."

Draco breathed deeply, trying to keep his emotions in check. "I just want to see him," he whispered.

Snape nodded. "As you wish." He pulled open the door and Draco ran through to the only bed with the curtains pulled around it. His body started shaking as he approached the bed. Reaching out a quivering, pale hand, he drew back the curtain.

There on the bed was Harry. He was paler than death, his precious blood having fled his dying body. Draco placed a hand on Harry's cheek and found it stone cold. He reached down and took one of Harry's hands in both of his own. Kissing it softly, he lay down on the bed, nestled his head on Harry's chest, and listened intently to the boy's heart. The beating was slow and faint, but steady, and Draco's breathing slowly became synchronized with it. He closed his eyes and kissed Harry's hand again. "I'm so sorry, love," he whispered, before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Time to Kill Ch. 11

By Johnny Doggspitt

Draco woke to find that someone had covered him with a blanket while he slept. He snuggled deeper into the warmth and buried his nose in Harry's side. The boy's heart sounded stronger this morning, but that could just be wishful thinking.

"Draco, I suggest you wake up," Severus spoke from behind him. "The Headmaster will be returning with Weasley and Granger at any moment, and I'm sure they'd like some time with him."

"Then that's just too bad for them, isn't it?" Draco growled territorially. "I'm not leaving him." Draco could sense Severus rolling his eyes, but instead of admonishing the boy, he placed a comforting hand on his arm and squeezed gently.

"I know how you feel, Draco, but he does have other friends who love him just as much as you do," he said, massaging his godson's shoulder comfortingly with his thumb. "You must give them some time with him." Severus gently pulled Draco out of the injured boy's arms and into a standing position.

Draco had never heard the man's voice softer or gentler. At a time when all he could feel was guilt, it was nice to know that there was someone who understood. To the man's utter horror, Draco flung his arms around him. "How do you know how I feel?" he asked sleepily.

His godfather was silent for a second before awkwardly returning the boy's hug. "I just do," he said finally.

Of course, it was at this time of peace and understanding between Draco and his godfather that Granger and Weasley chose to burst into the room. Draco pulled out of his godfather's embrace. The curtain was still up around the bed, but Draco could hear their panicked voices from the hallway. If they didn't shut up, they'd make people suspicious! They could blow Harry's cover, and then where would they be? Draco sat up just before they threw back the curtain.

Ron was silent for a second before exploding, "What the hell are _you_ doing here, Malfoy?"

Hermione was livid. "How _dare_ you visit him? What right do you have to even _think_ about him?"

"I have just as much a right to be here as you do!" Draco countered. "After all, I'm the reason he's here in the first place–"

"Oh, you admit that, do you?"

"–And I want to make sure he's alright! Hell, I drive my ex to slit his wrists, I think I'm allowed to make sure I haven't killed him!"

"Draco," Severus spoke up, "it is not your fault that Harry is in this condition."

"The fuck it's not!" Ron roared. "If he hadn't been so bloody stuck-up and full of himself, Harry would be awake right now!"

"You think I don't _know_ that, Weasley?" Draco yelled. "You think I don't _know_ what I put him through? It killed me to do that to him, but it was for his own good! If he had just _listened_ to me for once, this never would have happened. I _love_ him, and there was no way I was going to put him in harm's way just to satisfy a little crush of mine! That's the problem with him: he always thinks with his _heart_ and never his _head_, and it's going to get him killed someday!" Draco, suddenly feeling dizzy, sank down onto the bed and buried his head in his hands.

"I think I'd like to talk to Draco…alone," Harry's weak voice came from the bed, so silently that it could hardly be heard, but the affect it caused the occupants of the room would have led anyone to think he had yelled it.

Ron and Hermione jumped and Draco spun around to face the boy. "Harry! You're awake! I'm so sorry–"

"Draco," Harry said sternly. "I want to talk to you _alone_." He was very weak and speaking was obviously a chore for him. Ron and Hermione looked at each other hurtfully, and Harry quickly added, "No, no, I want to talk to you also, but…first I have to beat some sense into this idiot." He nodded at Draco and grimaced weakly.

"Beat some sense into _me_," Draco muttered. "Like _I'm_ the one who slit _my_ wrists." Harry flinched and Draco took his hand softly, but the smaller boy pushed it away.

"All right, Harry," Hermione consented. Ron opened his mouth to argue but she cut him off. "We'll be right outside if you need us." She dragged Ron off and Snape followed after a second, leaving the two boys alone.

"I really am sorry, Harry," Draco apologized, looking anywhere but in the boy's eyes.

Harry grimaced. "I'm sure you are," he said sarcastically. "Why the hell are you here?"

"Why– Harry, why do you _think_ I'm here? You tried to kill yourself!"

"Because of you! Why would you think I'd want you here after what you did to me?"

Draco's jaw dropped. "Because you love me! I thought you'd want someone you love by your side when you woke up!"

Harry glared at him angrily. "Why would I love someone who doesn't love me back?"

Draco's eye twitched. Was this what Harry really thought? Before the boy could protest, Draco bent over and kissed Harry as lovingly as he knew how. "I do love you, Harry."

Tears leaked out of the boy's eyes, and he turned away. "How _could_ you love me?" he asked quietly, the effort of crying and talking at the same time slowing his speech. "How could you love me but still do that to me?"

Draco faltered for words. "It's…Harry, it's complicated. I didn't want you getting hurt because of me." He put a hand over his eyes to hide the fact that they were filling with tears. "I guess it didn't work out like I had hoped."

"Nothing could hurt me more than the thought that I'd turned you straight," Harry said with an involuntary smile in his voice, prying Draco's hand away from his face and kissing it hesitantly. "I did this because I thought you didn't love me. I never thought it would hurt you this much." Draco let a little laugh escape his lips. "I just…couldn't stand you going out with Pansy."

Draco laughed coldly. "Neither can I; she's starting to drive me insane."

"Well then, why did you start going out with her in the first place?"

"I thought…I don't know, I guess I thought that you'd move on if I wasn't available anymore." He smiled sadly. "Seems as if I might have been wrong, huh?"

Harry smiled weakly and rubbed his thumb over Draco's fingers. "You're mental, Drake." Draco smiled, happy that the nickname had come out of Harry's mouth instead of Pansy's. "So…where do we go from here?" Harry asked quietly.

"It's entirely up to you, Harry. But I have to tell you, I don't appreciate being manipulated."

Harry gaped at him. "_Manipulated?_"

"Yes. If I found out you did this just so I'd take you back–"

"How dare you!" Harry whispered dangerously. "How _dare_ you! If I had done it for attention, I would have done it inside your room. I'm not like your Slytherins; I don't use love to manipulate."

Draco sighed. "I know you don't, Harry," he reassured him. "I just want to be sure that if I ever do break up with you again, you won't do this again. I'm not worth it." He raised Harry's arm and softly pressed his lips to the mangled flesh on the inside of the boy's wrist. God, how many cuts had he made? He did a double take. Some were old scars. They were too shallow and too far up on Harry's arm to be just from this suicide attempt. He ran his fingers along one particularly deep scar, and Harry quickly pulled his arm back and looked away.

"How long?" Draco asked softly.

Harry shrugged weakly, not meeting Draco's eyes. "A while."

Draco took Harry's chin firmly and turned his head to look him in the eye. "If I take you back, the cutting stops. Period." Harry closed his eyes tightly and tried to turn his head away. Draco's eyes softened and he ran a hand through Harry's silky hair before letting it rest on the boy's cheek. "Ok?" he asked gently.

Harry turned his head into his touch and nodded. "Ok," he agreed, kissing Draco's hand.

Draco sighed and stroked Harry's cheek. "Good. I'm going to hold you to it, though."

"I'm not going to need to…do that…anymore. I love you, Draco." Draco rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. "_Don't you tell me I don't!_" Harry said suddenly with all the force he could muster. Draco sat back in surprise as Harry pulled himself into a sitting position. "I'm sick to death of you and your self-esteem problems! I love you!" Harry suddenly took a deep breath and lay back down, exhausted from just that little bit of activity.

Draco worriedly placed his hand on Harry's chest. "Look, you're weak. I'm not going to argue with you about this right now."

"I don't…want you to…_ever_ argue with me…on this subject," Harry said breathlessly. "I love you."

Draco sighed. "I love you, too, Harry." Harry smiled as brilliantly as he could, and Draco leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. "I love you _so_ much. So don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I _won't_!" Harry said exasperatedly.

"I would certainly hope not," Professor Dumbledore said, pushing back the curtain and closing it again behind him. Draco blinked. When had the Headmaster entered the room? "I certainly hope you realize the severity of your actions."

"I do, professor," Harry said truthfully. "I-I'm sorry. It was stupid of me."

Dumbledore looked at him sadly. "It was a selfish and reckless decision, Harry, and I'm afraid I cannot let it go unpunished."

Draco made an indignant noise. "Professor, can't this wait? He's very weak, and I don't think we should put this kind of stress on him until he's well again."

"No, Draco, I'm fine," Harry assured him, taking his hand. He looked at the headmaster. "Are you going to expel me?"

Dumbledore smiled fondly down on him. "Don't be silly, dear boy. How on earth would we protect you if we sent you away? The real question is what _do_ we do about you?"

"What do you mean, sir? Couldn't you just punish me the way you might have in past years with other students?"

Dumbledore shook his head thoughtfully. "I couldn't do that, Harry. It has only occurred once in my time here, twice now, but that was under completely different circumstances. I simply could not discipline you in the same way."

"Why not?" Draco asked rolling his eyes. "I mean, what did you do, take points and give the person detention? I don't see why you can't do that in this situation."

The Headmaster smiled patiently at him. "If I were to deduct points from Gryffindor, surely the students would like to know the reason, wouldn't they? I couldn't very well take points from a dead boy."

Draco thought for a second. "Well, how about a detention with Snape?" he offered, and Harry whacked him.

"Shut it, you git!" Harry hissed, but the damage had been done.

"I think that is an excellent idea, Mr. Malfoy." He looked at Harry and smiled mischievously. "Perhaps spending time with your professor will make you appreciate the good things in your life."

"Yeah, because Snape doesn't at all make me want to jump off a cliff," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "But I guess I can take one detention with him."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, Harry, I'm afraid that I do not believe that a single detention could possibly stress to you the seriousness of the situation."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "No! Really that's ok. It's…already being stressed! I'm appreciating my life much more!"

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm happy that you're feeling well enough to argue your point, Harry, but sadly, you have no say in this. You will find that there are times in our lives when, no matter how hard we try, nothing will work."

"No kidding," Harry grumbled,

"So, in spite of your efforts, you will serve detention with Professor Snape one night a week for no less than three months."

"_Three months!_" Harry exclaimed. "Sir that punishment is enough to make me consider slitting my wrists all over again!"

Dumbledore frowned and Draco glared at him angrily. "Mr. Potter, Professor Snape has saved your life time and time again, _including_ this most recent time. You owe him your life, and making obscene remarks such as that one is no way of paying him back." Dumbledore sighed. "I just don't know how to get that through your head."

Draco was still looking at him hurtfully. "That wasn't funny, Harry. Considering…what you did last night, we have no choice but to believe you when you talk about suicide, joking or not. You've lost the privilege of saying things like that."

Harry looked away from him. "I know. I'm sorry." Draco brushed a hand through Harry's hair gently, but the frown stayed on his face.

Dumbledore reached into a pocket of his robe and pulled out a large pocket watch, almost the size of his head. Looking at it whilst holding it upside down, he said, "Mr. Malfoy, I believe we should allow Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger to spend some time alone with their friend."

"But sir," Draco said worriedly, "I really feel that Harry needs me here right now…"

"I'll be fine, Draco," Harry said gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

Draco sighed indecisively and kissed his forehead. "Alright. But if you need me, just have Granger or Weasley come find me, ok?"

Harry smiled mischievously. "What would _ever_ make you think I _needed_ you?" He laughed softly and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I can't imagine," he said sarcastically. "Must have just been a feeling." He smiled. "Try to get some rest."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What, with Ron and Hermione on my case? I'll be lucky if I can just get _silence_!"

Draco laughed, kissed his boyfriend's temple, and strode out of the room after Dumbledore.

Outside, Ron and Hermione were worriedly sitting on the ground. Hermione seemed to be running through a list of the ingredients in a wart-removing potion, and Ron was chewing on his thumb. Draco grinned.

"What are you smirking at?" Hermione demanded, not even looking up at him.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Just go in and see him."

Ron jumped up. "We can see him?" he asked excitedly and bolted through the door.

Hermione stood up more calmly and walked up to Draco. "You two had better have worked out your problems," she said coldly. "I won't let you hurt him anymore."

"You don't have anything to worry about, _mother_," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

She nodded. "Good." She smiled and slipped through the doors to the hospital wing, where Ron was heatedly berating Harry.

"Hermione!" Draco called her back. She turned around and Draco said, "Tell your boyfriend to keep it down, or he's going to blow that kid's cover!"

Hermione shook her head exasperatedly and turned back around.

"Come along, Mr. Malfoy," the Headmaster instructed. "We shall have to inform Professor Snape about our arrangement. I think he might take it better if his godson is there."

"I think he'd actually kill me," Draco grumbled, but resigned himself to facing his godfather's wrath.


	12. Chapter 12

Time to Kill: Chapter 12 

Johnny Doggspitt

Monday night was Harry's first detention with Snape, and he had been ranting about it all weekend. The healing magic had made him able to leave the Hospital Wing on Saturday evening, but he had been insisting that he was still too wounded to go through the stress of an evening with Snape. In the end, though, he had gone, grumbling all the way.

It hadn't been so long ago that Harry had left, and Draco was lounging on his bed, reading a book and eating apple slices. He had just bitten into a particularly tasty morsel when an equally tasty morsel in the form of Harry Potter burst through his door. At least, he could only assume it was Harry, as there was no other reasonable explanation for his door suddenly throwing itself open and shut.

The boy tore off his invisibility cloak, flopped onto the bed, and clung desperately to Draco's chest. "Oh…my…_god_!"

It took Draco's brain a few seconds to process what was going on, and he slowly looked down on his boyfriend quizzically. "_How_ do you keep getting in here?"

Harry shook his head furiously. "_Ahh_…" he moaned, his eyes shut tight.

"What's your problem?" Draco asked, placing a hand on Harry's head.

"Went…I-I went…"

"Shh, slow down, Harry," Draco instructed, pushing Harry into a sitting position and then sitting up himself. "Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on."

Following his boyfriend's directions, Harry took a few deep breaths. When he seemed more composed, he started. "I went…down to the dungeons to…for detention, and I saw…" he gulped loudly. "I saw Lupin."

Draco waited for more of an explanation. When it didn't come, he said, "Is that it?" He laughed. "Come on, Harry, what's wrong with that?"

Harry took another deep breath. "And Snape was there."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "…And?"

"And they were…" Harry closed his eyes as though in pain, "kissing."

Draco visibly perked up, this new development catching his attention. "What was that again?"

Harry covered his face with his hands. "Draco Malfoy, do _not_ make me repeat that!"

Draco laughed deliciously. "Oh, it's about time!"

Harry peeked between his fingers. "Run that by me one more time?"

"Oh, come on! They've been giving each other The Eye for…years!"

The…The _Eye_?" Harry almost retched. "Draco, please! I'm trying to get the snogging image out of my mind! I _don't_ need that one, thank you _very_ much!"

Draco chuckled. "Ah, poor baby," he said teasingly. Harry groaned and Draco kissed his forehead. "Just don't worry about it, love. Wait a few minutes, then go down, get through detention, and when you're done…" he softly nibbled on Harry's earlobe, "you can come back up here and I'll take your mind off it."

Harry shook his head violently. "Uh, uh! Not going back down there! But…you can take my mind off it _now_, if you want to…"

Draco laughed. "No way, Potter. You're not getting anything until you get back down there." Harry whimpered, and Draco laughed again. "Look, if you want, I'll go down with you." He waited for his boyfriend to answer. "Would you be ok with that?"

Harry sighed. "Sure. Why not?"

Draco smiled at him and took his hand. "Let's go then." He pulled Harry's invisibility cloak back over his boyfriend and strode down the stairs to the Slytherin common room. He felt Harry link their arms in a way so that no one could tell that Draco was carrying his arm oddly. Draco smiled for a second before realizing that he would look stupid if he just walked into the common room smiling like a loon. He quickly corrected his expression, but not soon enough.

"Draco Malfoy, what are you smiling about?" Pansy demanded, striding up to him angrily. "You shouldn't be happy! I'm supposed to be the only thing that makes you happy, and you've been avoiding me for the past three days! I'm your _girlfriend_, in case you've forgotten."

Harry's grip tightened on Draco's arm, and Draco decided to dispose of the problem as quickly as possible. "I haven't been avoiding you, darling. I've just been…busy."

Pansy looked at him suspiciously. "Fine. Well, you don't look busy right now. Let's go do something."

Draco resisted the urge to groan and roll his eyes. "I'm sorry, Pansy, but I _am_ busy at the moment. Can we do something later?"

The piggish girl frowned. "Alright then. How about tomorrow at seven, we take a walk?"

"You're _scheduling_ a walk?"

Pansy sighed exasperatedly and stormed away.

Once they had gotten out of the common room, Harry immediately pulled Draco to a stop. "You're still going out with her?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, Potter, and it is completely voluntary. _Really_, Harry."

"But…that means you're cheating on me!"

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," Draco said, smiling. "I broke up with you, started going out with her, and then started up our relationship again; thus, I am cheating on _her_ with _you_, not vice versa."

"Oh…" Harry seemed to process the information. "Well, that's ok then."

Draco laughed. "You've got impeccable morals, Harry."

"You know, I really don't care. You love _me_, not her, which makes you cheating on me. So there!" Harry pushed back the hood on this cloak and playfully licked Draco's nose. Even though the other boy's brain was warning him that Harry's hood being off was a very bad idea, he couldn't help but latch on to his boyfriend's mouth. It was nice for him to realize that he had gotten rather good at estimating where Harry's mouth was.

Suddenly, he heard voices approaching from around a corner, and he detached his mouth from his boyfriend's and slammed the hood back on his head. Draco quickly made his face a blank and strode down the hallway just as Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle rounded the corner. Draco looked sadly at his two old cronies. Certainly they knew about Draco's betrayal, as they had stopped following Draco and had recently latched onto the Zabini boy.

"They haven't been following you lately," Harry whispered after the boys had passed out of earshot.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Draco grumbled unhappily.

Harry was silent a second. "I'm sorry, Draco," he finally said softly, entwining their fingers.

Draco smiled and rubbed his thumb over the back of Harry's hand. "You've got nothing to be sorry for, love. Now hurry up. At this rate, your detention will be over before we get there."

"Believe me, I'm fine with that," Harry muttered. "Come on, Draco, you're supposed to be on _my_ side! You're not supposed to _want_ me to have detention!"

"No, but I _am_ supposed to want you to learn your lesson. This is the way the headmaster thought you would best learn your lesson, and so I am obligated to make sure you comply."

"Big-word-using git," Harry grumbled. "You just want me out of the way so you can go snog Pansy."

Draco stopped short and gaped in Harry's general direction. "Tell me you're joking, Harry. Please tell me you don't really think that." He heard Harry give a little laugh, and it dawned on him what Harry was trying to do. "You arse!" he said, whacking Harry on the arm. "You're just trying to stall! You're going to detention sometime, Harry!"

He dragged his boyfriend the rest of the way to the Potions Master's classroom. The door was closed, and while that didn't necessarily mean that Snape was…doing something…in there, Draco wasn't going to run the risk of walking in on him. He rapped hesitantly on the door and was thrown backwards as the door immediately flew open.

"Draco?" his godfather said incredulously, reaching down to help Draco to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm escorting Harry to his detention, but if you're going to attack me, I can just take him back!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Draco. Mr. Potter, get in here and take off the invisibility cloak."

"Do you mind if I stay, Severus?" Draco asked, smiling angelically.

Snape looked at him suspiciously. "So you can distract him? I think not!"

"I'm not going to distract him! I just want to hang out here." He started to say something else, stopped, and started again. "No…no one's really talking to me in Slytherin."

Snape looked down sympathetically at his godson, but a smile played in his eyes. "I'm sure Miss Parkinson would be only too willing to spend time with you."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Don't throw that at me, Severus. I can throw just as much back at you!"

"And what could you possibly have on me in the way of relationships?"

"Well, _I_ don't have much, but I'm sure Lupin could have something to say in the matter," Draco said, a shark-like grin dancing on his lips.

Snape's eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about!" Draco said, dropping his voice down to barely above a whisper. "Are you two really together?"

"_Where_ would you get that idea?" Snape demanded furiously.

"Somebody, who shall remain nameless, saw you snogging him today." Snape's face paled and Draco continued, "So come on! Tell me!"

"I most certainly will not!" Snape said angrily. "You may stay here if you like, but you will keep your mouth shut, do you understand?"

"Absolutely." Draco started to walk through the door, but stopped halfway. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me about you and Lupin?"

"Draco!" Snape growled dangerously, and Draco decided to not push his luck.

Harry was lounging across three chairs, his cloak thrown carelessly on the table in front of him. "You two done with your little conference?" he asked irritably. "Because I'd like to get this over with."

Snape strode over to Harry and dropped the invisibility cloak unceremoniously on the floor . "Mr. Potter, this is not your sitting room, nor is it a garbage dump. However, since you delight in treating my room as such, you will be cleaning it from top to bottom, without magic, for as long as it takes to make this room sparkle."

Draco let out an annoyed sigh. "Merlin, Sev, we'll be here all night at that rate."

"Don't call me that, Draco. And as I recall, you were the one who begged to stay. You will either stop complaining or leave." His lips twitched into something that could almost be called a smile. "I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle would be only too happy to have their gang leader back."

Draco glared. "Why is everyone bringing that up?" he asked angrily. "Maybe I'll just go declare it in the middle of the Great Hall: ' yes, I _have_ turned into a wanker, and I _have_ betrayed the Dark Lord, so _yes_, my friends _have_ traded up to better friends! And thank you _so_ much for bringing that up!" He whirled around and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him. He hesitated for a second outside the door and then headed toward the entrance hall. He just wanted to take a walk. At time like these, before he had fallen in love with Harry, he would have gone to the Slytherin common room, where he could force everyone to be sympathetic. With Harry, he was sure he could work up some kind of sweet feeling from the boy. But now, with no friends to speak of in Slytherin and his boyfriend in the clutches of Draco's godfather, the best thing he could think of to do was to get outside and let the air clear his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was think. Of course, it could be that the last thing he wanted to do was to go back to Slytherin and watch all his old friends leave him behind.

However, when he arrived in the entrance hall, he realized that there was a place he wanted to be even _less_ than in Slytherin. Pansy lounged on the floor, leaning up against the wall and discreetly smoking a muggle cigarette. Draco rolled his eyes disgustedly. Her mouth was disgusting enough without having the smell and taste of smoke. How she thought any self-respecting wizard would want to put his tongue in her repulsive mouth was beyond him. He tried to turn around, but she spotted him.

"Draco?" she called, snuffing out her fag on the stone floor. "Are you free right now?"

Draco sighed exasperatedly. "Actually…well, yeah, I guess. Why?

Pansy's eyes lit up. "Ooh, can we go for a walk now?"

Rolling his eyes, he responded, "I suppose so. I need to talk to you anyway."

Pansy squealed. "Great! I've just got to run down to Slytherin and take care of something." She dashed out of the room, leaving Draco to pick up and dispose of her snuffed-out butt.

What on earth could Pansy need to take care of before a walk? She couldn't need to put on make-up; it was night! No one would see her. He shook his head. Girls baffled him. Sometimes it was nice to be gay.

Ten minutes later, he checked his watch and sighed. What could she be doing for ten minutes? Finally, she burst into the hall, tucking a parchment into a pocket in her robes. She jumped slightly when she noticed him looking at her, but quickly put on a smile and scurried over.

"Sorry I kept you waiting, darling!" she giggled breathlessly. "Shall we go?"

Draco shuddered a bit on the inside, but took her outstretched hand. "Absolutely." He led them out the front doors. Thinking the Quidditch pitch might be a nice place to break up, he started off towards it, but Pansy tugged on his arm.

"Let's…let's not go over there, ok? I want to walk around the lake. She shifted her weight anxiously, and Draco sighed. She probably thought he was going to have sex with her. He cringed at the thought.

"Fine, we'll go over to the lake," he conceded. The lake was as good a break-up spot as any, he thought as he steered them towards it. Besides, it would be sort of symbolic: he'd break up with her in the same place Harry had accepted Draco's love. He'd tell Harry about it later, and they could both laugh.

"You're awfully quiet today, Draco," Pansy observed. "Something wrong?"

"Wha- No, nothing's wrong," Draco replied, coming out of his trance to realize they had almost reached the lake. "Come on, let's go this way."

The small clearing in the grove of maple trees where Draco had stumbled upon Harry not so long ago was a fair distance around the lake. The water glistened in the moonlight, sending sparks up to the leaves all around them. Draco couldn't help wishing that it was Harry he was experiencing this with, and not Pansy. One didn't get moments like this back, and the fact that he wasn't spending it with the boy he loved was almost unbearable.

He and Pansy walked along the shore of the lake in silence. Pansy seemed to be thinking about something, a thing Draco had never seen her do. He almost felt bad for Pansy, in a way. She didn't have a single brain in her, and her looks were nothing to speak about. Would men always just use her, just as Draco had used her? It wasn't the poor girl's fault that she was…well, the way she was.

Finally, they arrived in the little clearing. Draco sighed. "Let's stop here."

Pansy smiled. "I was about to say the same thing."

"Pansy, I need to talk to you about something–"

"Wait, Draco, first, I have to talk to _you_ about something." She hesitated. "I…I know about your betrayal of the Dark Lord."

Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably. "You…you do?"

Pansy looked at him sternly. "You shouldn't have done that, Draco. He's not happy with you."

"I don't know why he's mad at me!" Draco exploded. "I didn't betray him! I– I killed Harry Potter, for Merlin's sake! I just didn't want to kill my godfather!"

Pansy glared. "Your godfather betrayed the Dark Lord, Draco! He doesn't deserve to live!"

"Then Voldemort should have ordered someone else to kill him! I'm his godson!" Pansy's eyes were wide, and it spooked Draco a little. "What?"

"You said his name!" she whispered in a frightened tone. "No Death Eater would _dare_ mention his name, Draco! First you defy his wishes, then you say his name? You're out of control!"

"What is it with you?" Draco demanded. "_I killed Harry Potter_! Doesn't that overshadow everything else?"

Pansy's eyes narrowed. "He says he still feels Potter's presence."

"What do you mean 'he says'?" Draco asked mockingly. "You're not a Death Eater."

"Aren't I?" she asked, rolling up her left sleeve. The Dark Mark writhed on her forearm. Draco stared at it incredulously. "I just got branded last week," she proclaimed proudly.

"And…your task?" Draco was beginning to get the feeling that he needed to get out of there very quickly.

Pansy's only response was a sly smirk and a low whistle. Masked Death Eaters slunk out of the trees and shadows all around them. Pansy stepped aside to let them have a clear run at Draco. "I'm sorry, Drake," she said softly.

"The fuck you are!" he exclaimed, two Death Eaters clutching at his arms. "What are you doing?"

A tall Death Eater stood in front of him. "The Dark Lord wishes to speak with you," Lucius Malfoy's unfeeling voice spoke from under the mask. "Unfortunately, you won't be here when your…_boyfriend_…gets out of his detention."

Draco's eyes grew wide and he twisted against his captors. "Boyfriend? Detention? Father, what are you talking about? I have a _girlfriend_! I'm going out with Pansy!"

"Do not lie to me, Draco!" Lucius roared, his wand at his son's throat. "The Dark Lord knows all about you and _Potter_!"

"Father–"

"_My son is dead_!" Lucius bellowed. He looked to the Death Eaters holding Draco. "Take him."

Suddenly, Draco's world went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Time to Kill: Chapter 13 

Johnny Doggspitt

Draco woke up on his back on a cold, stone floor. He groaned and tried to shift his arms, but found them tied under him. His eyes grew wide, and he tried to kick his legs, but they were spelled together and tethered to the ground. He opened his mouth to call for help, but his lips were paralyzed. Finally, he just closed his eyes and tried to stop the claustrophobia that was threatening to take over his mind.

He didn't know how long he lay there fighting panic before he heard a door open a few feet from his head. Expecting it to be someone to take him to see the Dark Lord, he kept his eyes shut, hoping that whomever it was would report back to Voldemort that he was still out cold and buy him some time to plan an escape.

"Don't play games with me, Draco," the Dark Lord's voice came softly from his right. "Haven't you done that enough with me?" Draco felt the lockjaw spell removed and he gasped, attempting to get the stale taste out of his mouth. Looking around, he saw Voldemort crouched next to him. The Dark Lord, rather than appearing angry, looked sad and disappointed. "I had such high hopes for you, Draco," he said, sounding even more let down than he looked. "Of all the people to betray me, you were the last one I would have expected."

Draco looked away. He couldn't imagine why he felt so bad. This was Voldemort, the man who wanted Harry dead! But he was also the Dark Lord, the man Draco had been taught to admire and revere his whole life. "I didn't mean to disappoint you, my lord," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Didn't _mean_ to?" Voldemort asked dangerously. "You didn't _mean_ to fake Harry Potter's death?"

"That was his idea," Draco interrupted.

The Dark Lord raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose you didn't _mean_ to fall in love with him, either?"

"You…you can't help who you fall in love with, my lord."

Voldemort snorted. "Get over your silly human emotions, boy! How can you ever amount to anything with feelings like _love_ and _guilt_ to hold you back?"

"There are plenty of people who made something of themselves with just love!" Draco countered.

The Dark Lord looked angry for a second, then quickly switched his emotions back under control and shook his head. "When did the son of Lucius Malfoy turn into such a romantic? Your father would never make such a foolish statement."

"I'm nothing like my father," Draco said softly.

Voldemort smiled and gave a short laugh. "I think we've established that. And you don't _want_ to be anything like Lucius, do you?" Draco looked away defiantly. "No, I didn't think so. And I suppose you were thinking of adopting the Potter name someday, also?" Draco's head snapped back to look at him. The thought _had_ crossed his mind, several times.

"So," Voldemort continued with a deep sigh, "I suppose the pressing question here is what we should do with you."

"My lord…please," Draco interrupted. "I'm not going to beg for my life but…I do love Harry, and I have a lot to live for." He swallowed, his mouth and throat quickly drying out. "What if…what if there were some way I could keep Harry in check? He wouldn't bother you. We'll go somewhere far away…remote…you'll never hear from or about either of us again."

Voldemort looked toward the ceiling as though contemplating the offer. "Or," he said, raising a finger, "I could just kill you, and little Harry would be so distressed that he'll kill himself. _Or_," he said suddenly, his eyes lighting up, "I could pull _your_ little trick. I'll make it _look_ like you're dead, and you'll have to watch as your beloved little Potter slowly goes mad. Then I'll kill you." He looked at Draco contemplatively. "But how shall I make it so you can _see_ the destruction of Potter?" he asked, more to himself than Draco. He squinted for a second and then waved his wand at the far wall. In a sudden burst of color, a picture appeared on the wall. It spread the entire length and height of the dungeon room. "Stand up, Draco," the Dark Lord instructed, removing the binding spells that tethered Draco to the floor.

Slowly, the boy got to his feet, sore from inactivity. He walked closer to the wall, massaging his neck. In front of him, in living color was Harry Potter, looking absolutely distressed.

"Now, how about some sound?" With a flick of Voldemort's wand, the dungeon room burst with the anxious sound of Harry's voice.

"It's been _two days_, Professor!" Harry was pleading to the Headmaster. "He wouldn't do this on purpose! Something happened to him! Please, send someone to look for him!"

Draco looked away as Dumbledore gave some soothing answer. He shouldn't have lost his temper! If he'd just stayed in his godfather's classroom, he and Harry would be safe. But now they were going to die, and it would all be his fault.

Voldemort slunk up behind Draco and ran a finger along Draco's neck. "Poor Draco," he whispered in the boy's ear. Draco shivered and cursed his traitorous hormones. "It will not be long. It only took him a few weeks to wish for death last time."

"He wouldn't do it this time," Draco argued ferociously. "He'll try to find me!"

Voldemort pressed his cheek against the side of Draco's head, one hand holding a small, uncorked potions bottle. "Not if he thinks you're dead," he breathed. Suddenly, he forced open the boy's mouth and poured in the contents of the bottle. He shoved Draco's mouth shut and held the boy's nose. Draco struggled, but lack of air and the acidic liquid in his mouth forced his natural instincts to kick in, and he swallowed.

Voldemort cackled and released the boy. Draco looked at him quizzically. Nothing was happening! Sure, he was feeling a little chilly, but that was understandable. He shook his head. Voldemort had finally lost whatever part of his mind he had kept. Rolling his eyes, he returned to watching the image on the wall.

Harry was apparently in front of a solid wall. There was no one in sight, but as the picture was supposed to be showing Harry, Draco assumed that the boy was under his invisibility cloak. Suddenly, a door appeared in the wall that Harry as looking at. The image followed the boy as he slipped into the room.

Harry tore off his invisibility cloak to reveal his face, staring wide-eyed directly forward. The image Draco was watching made it seem that the boy was looking him directly in the eye. Slowly, Harry walked forward, toward Draco. His brow knit, he continued to stare in front of him. "Draco?" he whispered softly.

Draco started. "Wha– Harry, can you see me?"

"Yes!" the other boy exclaimed happily. "I can't believe it! I asked the room of requirement where you were, and–"

"Harry, listen to me!" Draco interjected quickly. "Do _not_ come looking for me! Promise me you won't–"

Suddenly, something hit him from behind, sending him sprawling across the floor. Pain blossomed from his chest to the rest of his body, coming in ever-increasing waves. He was vaguely aware of a bright-green light shooting towards him, and somewhere, Harry as shouting his name, but all he could feel was the breath escaping his lungs. He tried to breathe in again, but his lungs refused to take in air. If he had been able to, he would have screamed in pain as his heart suddenly slowed, freezing the blood in his veins. His limbs became hard with something like rigor mortis. He would have wondered what was happening if the pain wasn't pushing al thoughts out of his mind. Cruciatus felt nothing like this.

And then, his heart stopped beating all together.

"_Draco_!" Harry shrieked.

Voldemort waved his wand at the wall, cutting off Harry's desperate yelp. "How does it feel to be dead, Draco?" the Dark Lord asked, circling the boy. "Does it hurt? Is it peaceful?"

Draco struggled for breath. He wasn't dead! Or…was he? His heart had stopped, his lungs were still, and yet he was conscious. Was this what death was like?

"Of course, you're only dead to the outside world." He crouched next to Draco. "Perhaps you'd like to know just what I've done to you?" He paused as if waiting for an answer. "Well, I'll tell you. The potion I gave you is a new substance, invented by your godfather, in fact. It's a rather strange potion, in that it must be activated by a spell. You're still alive, but I think you've already noticed that." He picked some dirt out of his fingernail. "I can deactivate the potion whenever I feel like. Otherwise, it should last about three weeks…before it kills you."

Draco tried his hardest to move, to breathe, anything. He couldn't let this happen, not to him, and especially not to Harry. He had seen what would happen to Harry if he were gone, and he couldn't let that happen again.

Voldemort was chuckling softly to himself. "How wonderful it will be when you, the Boy Wonder, and your beloved godfather are all trophies on my wall!" he proclaimed gleefully.

Draco would have sighed and rolled his eyes if he could have. He felt like he was in some Muggle comic book. Surely Voldemort knew that as soon as the villain revealed his strategy, the hero would burst through his bonds and defeat him.

Except that wouldn't happen this time. If Draco was the hero, he couldn't break his bonds. If Harry was the hero, he thought Draco was dead, so he wouldn't think to come save him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note :** Hi, everyone! Well, chapter 14 is up. I just wanted to thank all my readers: all the people who have subscribed to me and my story, and all the reviewers. Honestly, I had given up on this story until I started getting alerts that people were reviewing again, and subscribing to me! It is truly thanks to all of you that this story has continued.

I can't truthfully say how long this story will be, or how many more chapters are coming. I can't even say how often it will be updated. I've got a lot of real-live concerns going on; boyfriends, college, social life, sorority...things are really piling up for me. I promise to update as often as possible.

**Please review!** I love to know how I'm doing, whether it's good or bad. It's odd; it doesn't matter how much I progress thanks to my major in creative writing, my fanfic style never changes. I'm not a big fan of my fanfic style, so if you have any suggestions in how I can improve, I would greatly appreciated it. Contrariwise, if you think I'm the most spectacular writer you have ever encountered, feel free to tell me that too! Also remember - it is thanks to reviewers that this story is still in progress!

* * *

**Time to Kill**

**Chapter 14**

Draco spent the next week becoming intimately familiar with his surroundings. Someone came to force open his eyes every morning at eight. At least, he assumed it was around eight, judging by the direction of the sun sneaking through his cell window. There was a dark crack in the ceiling above his head, a spider was making a web in the far right-hand corner of his cell, and he couldn't be sure, but it sounded like a family of rats was nesting in the wall by his head.

He was tired, but he found it impossible to sleep with his eyes open. Surprisingly he wasn't hungry at all. It was strange, he thought, that he should need sleep but not require food or water. He missed the taste of food very much, to be sure, but he never seemed to get hungry for it.

He'd lost track of the days. He thought perhaps he'd lain there motionless for about eight days, but it was impossible to tell. His priorities had slowly moved from wanting to help Harry, to just wanting to move, to simply wanting a bath. He felt moist and disgusting. He was absolutely certain there was mold growing in his shoe. All in all, it had not been a pleasant week.

The absolute worst part of the situation was the dead body lying next to him.

The body was that of a student who had recklessly attempted to have her revenge on the Dark Lord. The would-be assassin's body had been carelessly tossed into Draco's cell, presumably to warn the boy of what would happen to anyone who tried to save him. The Dark Lord had stormed into the room, dragging the body by the neck. He had dropped the body unceremoniously to the floor by Draco's head, then turned the boy's head so that he looked his former classmate in the eyes. Try as he might, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the face of the student lying next to him. Her eyes were open, frozen in the horror of her last moments of life. Even now, she seemed to be trying to apologize for her traitorous actions. It was Pansy lying lifeless next to him. He could feel the cold coming off her body, sucking all the warmth out of the room. Rats had started gnawing on her rigid flesh about two days ago; one of her cheeks had been entirely torn through, and her tobacco-stained teeth poked through the opening. Her face was twisted toward him, her mouth seeming to be frozen in a mocking smile, taunting him, showing him what he would become, what Harry would become.

How long would it be before Harry's body was in here in place of Pansy's? How long would Draco have to stare into the green eyes he loved, knowing they could no longer love him back? Strangely, the only consolation he had was that the potion would kill him soon.

The sun told him it was sometime after noon when he heard a muffled blast from somewhere outside. He had gotten to the point where he just didn't care about anything outside, but the Death Eaters never started target practice until it was dark. This couldn't be anything but an attack.

If he had been able, Draco would have sighed. This must be it, he thought. Any moment now, Harry would be in here beside him. And Draco would die soon after, a warped Juliet following her (or his) brave Romeo.

Even through the terror of his surroundings, he was able to keep his sarcastic self. _This is perfect_, he thought cynically. He was paralyzed, there was a dead body of a girl he had known his entire life next to him, the body of whoever they were blasting at outside would soon be in the room, bringing the total casualty rate in the room to 2.5, and he was starting to get MC Hammer's "U Can't Touch This" stuck in his head. It was shaping up to be a _lovely_ day.

The door to his cell burst open and a Death Eater he'd never seen before flew in. He smiled nastily. "Dark Lord doesn't want you to see anything." He said in a scratchy, low voice. "So, I'm to take care of it." He closed the boy's eyes.

_Great_, Draco thought. _So I'll __**hear**__ everything instead of __**seeing**__ it_. _Good plan, Tom._

Of course, that was when the Death Eater knocked him out.

Draco slowly returned to consciousness, noting an obvious change in his surroundings. The very first thing he noticed that really struck him was that he was no longer damp and cold; he felt like he was in a bed. Also, he realized, not only was there not mold in his shoes, his shoes felt _entirely_ different. Then he heard the voices.

"Harry should be here." Granger's voice. She was crying. Silly girls with their ridiculous emotions. "Why didn't he want to come?"

"Hermione, Malfoy's _dead_. Sitting with a dead body isn't going to make Harry or Draco feel any better." Weasley's voice this time. He was trying to hide it, but he was obviously upset.

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Harry hadn't wanted to see him? How dare he? Draco was lying here, dead to the world, and Harry couldn't even come say goodbye? If Harry had died, Draco would have been by his side no matter what! How on earth–

How on earth had he gotten here in the first place? And Harry was still alive? But for how much longer? And the real question: why were Weasley and Granger here if Harry wasn't? Harry should be here, if only so that someone would have an eye on him!

"I just don't think it's right that he won't come to say goodbye," Hermione continued, sniffling.

"Oh, please, Hermione, you didn't even like him! Malfoy, I mean," the youngest Weasley boy clarified quickly. "Why are you crying?"

"It's just so sad!" she exclaimed. "Harry finally worked up the courage to do it, just to save Draco, and it's still too late!" She sighed dramatically. "So much for 'love conquers all'."

Now Draco was really curious. Harry had worked up the courage to do what? And how had it saved Draco? Where _was_ he?

A door banged open, and the voices of Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall echoed through whatever room they were in. As they got closer, it was evident that they were excited about something.

"Step away from him, Weasley, Granger." Prof. Snape's voice rang out.

"Professor–"

"I said step away!" Warm hands touched his face, examining him softly. Fingers pressed onto his neck.

"Do you believe the antidote will help?" Dumbledore asked, more calmly than Draco felt the situation required.

"What are you talking about?" Weasley's voice interjected. "He doesn't need an antidote; he's already dead!

"Hopefully, that is where you are wrong, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said thoughtfully, feeling the boy's wrist.

Draco was enthralled, needless to say. An antidote? Maybe this all could have a happy ending!

"You're wasting your time!"

"Who's watching Harry?" Granger asked suddenly.

"Tonks is watching him in his common room, dear, now step back with me," McGonagall's soothing voice said. "We're not actually sure what will happen."

"You don't know and you're still trying it? What if he explodes or something?" Granger asked worriedly. "And _why_ are you giving a potion to a dead body?"

"He may not be dead," McGonagall said uncertainly. "Professor Snape has invented a potion that makes the victim seem dead, but his consciousness is still inside him. We may be able to revive him."

"So he's…not dead?" Ron asked. "Well, that's great! I'll floo Harry; he'll want to know."

"Mr. Weasley, I would _strongly_ advise you against that," Dumbledore interrupted. "This may not work. He may be actually dead. We don't want to get Harry's hopes up."

"The syringe, Albus," Severus demanded softly. Draco suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm.

Nothing happened.

"Oh, god," Hermione said breathlessly. "He really is dead."

"No," Severus whispered, his voice sounding strangely…tearful. "No, give it a few seconds."

Slowly, Draco began to feel a burning sensation spreading through his body from the point of the injection. When the warmth reached his legs, they tingled painfully. His arms tensed, his fingers curled in, and his wrists popped.

He became aware of a tightening sensation in his chest. With a body-jerking _thump!_ his heart started beating painfully. His torso expanded suddenly as he gasped to fill his empty lungs. He breathed like a man with a slit throat, and his body convulsed several times.

Gasping and shaking, Draco opened his eyes on his own for the first time in over a week. He shivered uncontrollably as he looked around at the people by his bedside. Hardly seeming to understand what he was doing, Severus gathered his godson up into his arms. He held the shaking boy to his chest and rocked gently back and forth. "Oh, thank god, Draco," he whispered thankfully over and over again. "Thank god."

Draco's shaking slowed, his body safe and warm in his godfather's arms. He took his first good look around and discovered he was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. When he had the strength, he spoke. "Where's–" he started, his mouth as dry as sand. "Where's…Harry?" he finally managed.

"He's in Gryffindor Tower," Professor Lupin said, sitting next to Severus and handing Draco a glass of water. Draco was amazed at all the people who were around him. He was amazed at how all of Harry's friends were gathered around him, simply because Harry cared for him, but the boy himself couldn't even leave his dorm to see his (previously) dead boyfriend.

Draco downed the water and pulled free of his godfather's embrace. He tested his strength slightly, and stepped onto the floor. "I'm going to go see him," he said firmly.

"You're not strong enough, Draco," Granger said gently. "Let us go get him."

The boy swayed uncertainly on his feet, and Severus pushed him back onto the bed. "Maybe that's a good idea," Draco said, putting his hand to his temple to staunch his quickly-forming headache.

Just as Granger and Weasley turned to leave, a woman with strikingly pink hair burst into the room. "Is Harry in here?"

Draco jumped up, fell back over, and stood up more slowly. "What do you mean?"

She looked around nervously, almost on the brink of tears. "He told me he had to use the WC, and I let him go. But he hasn't been back in half an hour!"

There was silence in the room for a few seconds. The tension was broken only when Hermione broke into a sprint out the doors, Ron not far behind.

"I…I don't understand," Draco said. "What's wrong with Harry?"

Severus put a hand on his godson's shoulder. "He's on suicide watch, Draco, however just as a precaution. There is nothing to suggest that he would try something like that again. There's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Draco shrieked. "He's been missing for half an hour! Of _course_ there's something to worry about!" He looked around, found his shoes, and pulled them on.

"What are you doing, Draco?"

"I'm going to look for him."

* * *

** Author's note: **I hope you liked it! I'm busy writing chapter 15, so I should have that up sometime next week, probably. Please review! 


End file.
